


【高桂】Love Me if You Dare

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 青梅竹马终成眷属
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

桂南下参加生物竞赛封闭训练的第五天。  
他点开社交软件界面，唯一一个置顶聊天的记录显示，最后一条消息发来的时间是四天前。  
桂不由得一阵气闷：到底是谁成天说喜欢我想要我？这么多天没有任何音讯？我说我忙不一定有时间回消息你就一句话都不跟我说？每天闷头做题做题做题心烦死了你就连个招呼都不跟我打？  
情绪化地默默向对方咆哮完一通，锁屏，放下手机，心平气和地翻开今天份的难点详解，还是那个两耳不闻窗外事一心只想抢保送的桂小太郎。  
好巧不巧，手机屏幕亮了：您有一条未读消息。  
桂：我就该早点把手机砸了。  
深呼吸，轻轻放下笔，拿起手机，划开消息。  
高杉晋助：“喵喵喵喵喵。”  
没有肉球的冒牌货。桂哼了一声，重新锁屏，开始看题，掐着点儿，三十二分零五秒后矜持地回复了一个问号。  
高杉秒回了一张荞麦面的照片，附言：“难吃。”  
桂暴躁：“闭嘴吧你。”  
高杉：“么么啪。”  
桂：“啪你X。”  
高杉：“好好学习，不要整天都想着啪。”  
桂终于砸了手机，抓起笔开始算题，化愤怒为动力。  
数百公里以外的高杉等了三分钟，见不再有回复，亲了亲亮着的手机屏幕。  
四个小时后，桂躺在床上，看着聊天记录里最新的寥寥数言，多少算是被安抚了。靠这几句话又能活个三天。  
晚安，晋助。

这次高杉没让桂一口粮吃三天，每天都骚扰他一两句，无意义的食物照片或者更加无意义的吐槽天气或者绝对没有任何意义的喵喵喵。  
桂收到消息，额角青筋跳：我不管你吃了什么，天气热了你就脱，还喵喵喵？老子回头就去买猫耳朵猫尾巴要是你丫不肯戴就给我跪下叫爸爸。  
然而天气沤热，训练营的单人宿舍只有一台老风扇在嘎吱嘎吱地摇头晃脑。他有气无力地趴在桌上，耷拉着眼看着屏幕，手指轻轻动了几下，考虑要不要骂回去，但是打字好累，不想动，马上又收到一条：想你，别回复。  
......  
烦人。  
桂把手机开飞行模式，丢进抽屉，然后把脸埋在胳膊里五分钟，才把冲上脸的血气缓下去。

不能怪桂情绪不稳过于焦躁。虽说他从小到大都是考试一霸，但眼前这个毕竟是规格最高的一次竞赛，如果能考进全国前五，可以直接获得A大的入学面试资格以及至少三分之二的奖学金。A大是这个国家的最高学府，拥有世界级别的医学院。高杉家是旧时贵族末裔，虽然权势早已不复当年，他父母都是A大毕业生，校友网络极强，也有给母校高额捐款。在这样的前提下，高杉只要通过A大入学联考的分数线，面试基本能稳过。况且桂初次南下，水土不服得厉害。南方的夏天来得太早太急，低气压把他闷得两天粒米未进，第三天才勉强用了些汤汤水水。竞赛就在二十天后，却困扰于低血糖和轻度失眠，状态着实糟糕。桂一直自认抗压能力强，能一个人扛住事儿，然而大考当前，竟有些涣散。直到每次收到高杉发来的三言两语，心里觉得委屈又熨贴，才不甘愿地让那个念头浮上水面：是想念自己的青梅竹马了。  
毕竟从小学初遇后二人就几乎没正经分别过，连外派到国外公干的高杉父母叫儿子去和他们一起过暑假，晋助也强行订了桂的机票。小包子脸拉着小瓜子脸的手，第一次走出国门，一同踏上跨越整个太平洋，去往异国。  
深夜十一点半，桂的思路岔到回忆当时两人第一次在超市购物，英文磕磕巴巴，紧张得差点数不清硬币，手机来电及时地打断了他。  
他接起电话：“喂？怎么了？”  
高杉：“没怎么，就打个电话。”  
“......”  
“别太焦虑，我知道的。过刚易折。”  
“我没焦虑...”  
“信息秒回电话秒接，还说不焦虑？”高杉低笑两声，温热的气息仿佛要穿过手机吹到桂的耳朵里，“别想太多，实在难受就找我，别憋着。”  
桂忍不住丧气：“万一我考不上名次怎么办？”  
“那就走联考啊。以你的实力，A大绝对没问题。长得又好看，面试老师要是不让你过我当场退学。”  
“你就那么自信你能有入学资格啊？”桂不爽地抽抽鼻子。  
“那当然。好歹我也是个含着金钥匙，好吧镀金钥匙出生的少爷。”  
“你们这些有钱人家的混蛋。”  
高杉不管桂是被安抚了还是被阶级差距打击得更加难过了，躺在屋顶上翻了个身：“好了，睡吧。我们头顶的这片星空也会替我照看你的。”  
“谁要你照看了。再见。”  
桂挂了电话，把头埋进薄毯里，忿忿不平地睡了，第二天早上给高杉发了条“有缘再会”就拔掉sim卡，真正做到与外界断绝一切联系，过完了接下来疯狂的不明日月的二十天。

考试持续了三天，期间桂的睡眠时间不足八小时，考完之后立马收拾东西往火车站赶，上车后才想起来sim卡还在钱包里，又折腾好一阵儿才把恢复通讯，头昏眼花地给高杉发消息说明早十点二十到，就陷入了黑沉的睡眠。

桂再次恢复意识的时候，睁开眼，看到满车厢的浅金色阳光，不由得感到一阵愉悦：这才是春夏之交阳光该有的颜色。  
时间上午十点零三分，广播开始通知马上即将到达本次列车的终点站，请所有乘客做好下车准备。他匆忙去盥洗室洗漱，稍微打理一下自己，刘海和鬓发都被水浸湿。  
翻出手机，好几条未读消息。几个朋友都发来慰问，考完没有，考得怎么样，长吁短叹了一番假发你真累。只有高杉的信息是最短的：我去接你。  
桂一阵烦躁：这混账又翘课。

说是烦躁，但是当桂下了火车，拖着行李箱挤在人群中喘着粗气出站，一眼看到高杉在等他，心底瞬间就麻了。  
他没穿学校制服，黑T恤外面套了件藕荷色衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，正抬着下巴冲桂笑。  
高杉的轮廓仿佛被阳光镀上金边，又好似被照出虚影，恍恍惚惚看不太真切。越是模糊桂越是急切。  
我想念你。我想看清你。  
桂头一次由脑子到心地，撕心裂肺地感受到，跟年年岁岁几乎朝夕相处的青梅竹马分别将近一个月是怎样的体验。


	2. Chapter 2

高杉走到桂面前，一把抱住他。他把脸埋在桂的肩窝里，迷恋地用鼻尖蹭蹭桂的颈侧：“你去了好久，我很想你。”  
桂本想把那份突如其来的复杂感情囫囵吞下，又被这句台词噎住，一口气吊在半空中，上下不得，只好也抬起手，状似敷衍、实则心虚地拍了拍高杉的后背：“回来了，别想了。”  
高杉松开桂，从他手里接过行李袋，又在他头上呼撸了一把：“饿了吧？走，咱们去吃面。”

二人打了个车到北斗心轩。这家面馆在这附近有些年头了，也小有名气，高杉和桂二人从国小开始就时不时来打牙祭。  
面馆铺面不大，靠一对年过半百的夫妇在打理。老板和老板娘只有一个独生女，这女儿正是桂的初恋。  
暑假期间在店里帮忙的高二少女，给饿得肚子咕咕叫的国小五年级男生下了碗荞麦面，于是一段单恋就这么开始了。桂早熟，以当年的水平而言，的确是一段严肃的单恋。他省下零用钱，买好鸡蛋和葱带去店里，表示心意，害得老板夫妇担心了好久是不是这孩子嫌弃自家的配料不合口味。这段单恋直到那位小姐升入大学，带了男朋友回家才算结束。桂忧郁了一段不长不短的时间，高杉后来笑称，“这是一段关于一碗面、一颗蛋、和一把葱的爱情，青涩而质朴，又是爱欲和食欲的有机结合。食色性也，假发真是了不起，初恋就如此切入人类的欲望本质。”  
桂反驳：“荞麦面代表的明明是克己朴素的生活方式，跟‘欲’扯得上哪门子的关系？”  
高杉摊手：“可是你就是因为一碗面喜欢她的啊。你说你是fall in love with her, 还是 fall in love with 她下的面？”  
桂气得脸红。高杉从小就是如此，说话尖刻，得理不饶人，私底下偶尔插几句黄腔。  
老板娘照例给桂上了一份荞麦面，给高杉上了一份加了双倍叉烧的拉面。高杉照例给桂夹了两片叉烧，桂照例皱眉对这种把自己不要的东西往别人碗里丢的不文明行为表示不满。老板娘慈爱地看着两个筷子和口头都在拌架的半大小子，絮絮叨叨了一会儿，你们也这么大了，过完今年夏天就该去上大学了吧？哎呀哎呀，又送走一批，住在这附近的小孩儿越来越少了，老头子你说我们怎么能不老，这一年一年的呀，可真是越来越快了。  
老板：“还以为自己年轻呐？再过两年都该抱外孙了。”  
老板娘：“唉，也是。几松都订婚了，明年就该结婚了，说不定真的快抱外孙了。”  
桂：“......”  
高杉：“哈哈哈哈哈。”

桂带着一肚子的面和初恋对象不仅订婚了可能都快要升级当妈的消息踏出面馆，准备回学校宿舍，稍微梳洗一下就去上课，结果被高杉拉住：“坐了一晚的车，肯定没睡好，宿舍窗帘不挡光，你怎么补觉。当然是回我家睡。”  
桂想想，好像确实很有道理：“也是。我带了钥匙，自己回就行，你先去学校吧。”  
高杉晃晃手里的行李袋：“我送你回去。”

桂被高杉拖着手走了一路，好像生怕桂改变主意要回学校好好上课。中午十二点半，放学的下班的出来吃饭的，路上的人逐渐多了起来。气温比上午要高了不少，桂的手心出了些汗，他落后高杉半步，没有看路，也不看过路的行人。他盯着高杉后颈的衣领，浅色的布料反射的阳光略微刺眼。  
喔，是因为浅色对光的反射比较强。之前高杉刚接到自己时，他周身笼罩了一层薄薄的光，现在终于想到原因了。  
盯得久了，桂忍不住眯起眼，打了个哈欠。高杉握了握他的手：“马上就到，回去了就睡吧。”  
桂当然知道马上就到。他从小就住在这一带，走了快十八年，熟得不能再熟，高杉家是后来才搬过来。沿着这条路往前走，在下一个十字路口左转，走过一家便利店，一家单车铺，两家肩并肩手挽手的房地产公司铺面，还有一家门牌漆字都快要剥落的文印店，来到丁字路口，左转是往桂家的方向，右转往里走二十米就是高杉家住的小区。小区门口的保安在这儿工作了近十年，稍微上了点儿年纪，看到他们回来，打了个招呼：“哟学生仔，考完啦？”桂点点头：“嗯，考完了，谢谢。”  
高杉轻声解释：“他之前问我，好久没看到你，问你哪儿去了。”  
二人自从认识之后，桂就没少往高杉家跑——冬暖夏凉，有钱人家小少爷从不吝啬空调费，且户型坐北朝南，采光极好，霸占窗边的书桌写作业，写累了就眯一会儿，非常享受。而高杉偏偏吸血鬼属性，天不怕地不怕就怕家里有太阳光，成天非要把窗帘拉得严严实实，蒙头睡大觉。  
开门进屋，果然，房间里黑压压的。  
桂：“得让家具见见光啊，不然会长霉的。”  
高杉：“曝光太久还会褪色呢。”  
桂懒得再说，径自走进浴室洗澡。热水从头顶冲刷下来，在熟悉的环境中，积压的疲惫终于从骨缝里翻出来，全身都觉得酸软。他冲洗完，裹着浴巾走进客房，发现高杉正在里面换床单。  
高杉：“太久没人用了，落了灰。要不你先去我那边睡？”  
桂一边擦着还在滴水的头发，木着张脸：“......”  
他走进高杉的房间，发现床铺得整整齐齐，两个枕头，其中一只枕头上还放着自己留在高杉家的备用睡衣。  
画面非常惊悚，细思恐极。  
桂拒绝过脑，把衣服套上，迅速把头发吹干，往被子里一裹，准备睡死过去。  
被套和睡衣都换洗过，还留着衣物柔软剂的香味。  
太好了看来这货还没变态到让我闻着他的味儿睡觉。桂心惊胆战地想着，猝不及防被子里多了个人，被人从后面抱住，顿时吓了个睡意全无。  
“你洗干净了躺在我床上，以为我会这么轻松放过你？”高杉把桂搂在怀里，一条腿压在他腰上。  
“......”  
“开玩笑的，睡吧，我就陪你躺会儿。”高杉感受到桂全身僵直，亲亲他的后脑勺，不再动作。  
“......”  
桂实在是累得厉害，提不起劲儿挣扎出去。从几个小时前就噎在他嗓子里的那股复杂的感情终于有要开始融化的迹象，像某种芝士，浓郁又腻人，还带着些发酵的酸，拉扯出纤细的缠缠绕绕的丝。他将自己放任在这团柔软温暖的芝士中，很快又迷糊起来，快要睡着的时候无意识地握住了高杉的手，又弓着身子，往对方怀里蹭了一点。


	3. Chapter 3

桂在高杉家睡足一下午，起来之后两人叫了外卖，吃完之后桂擦擦嘴，表示要回宿舍了。  
高杉：“居然穿上裤子就跑。”  
桂：“你适可而止。”  
高杉索然无味地撇撇嘴：“那赶紧滚吧。”  
桂换好衣服，提上包准备走，看到高杉窝在沙发里刷手机，恨铁不成钢地往他后脑勺就是一掌：“翘课就算了，作业也不写，你真不怕天打雷劈到时候考试够不上A大的分数线？”  
高杉头都不抬：“哈哈。”  
桂既不迟钝，也不傻，当即放软了语气，拍拍他的肩膀：“别生气，我得回去准备明天上课的东西。“  
高杉吝啬地施舍给他三分之一个侧脸，并翻了个白眼。  
桂见好就收：“走了，明天见。”

桂回到宿舍，洗了衣服，跟室友聊了聊现在上课的进度，便差不多到了熄灯时间，手机里没有未读消息。  
大概是真的有点不高兴。  
他蒙在被子里，点开跟高杉的对话框，犹豫要不要道声晚安，就当是哄哄他，又觉得迷之恶心，哪有这么腻歪的。  
他打算关闭对话框，又瞟到历史记录里高杉那一串喵喵喵，想起当时自己恶狠狠地想过要让他戴上猫耳叫爸爸，于是点开购物app，搜索起了猫耳。  
不得了，出来的全是“情侣游戏”“情趣套装”“挑逗欲火”“宠物play”“肛塞毛绒尾巴”之类关键字的标题。模特少女头戴猫耳，穿着比基尼，身后一条长尾巴，手上还戴了粉色肉垫的爪爪手套。  
“......”  
桂的心态非常稳，稍微皱了皱眉头之后就筛选起了价格和材质。  
毕竟是思想上的老司机。除了面馆的小姐姐，他小时候还很喜欢隔壁那位盘靓条顺的俏寡妇。  
他选了一款黑色的耳朵和爪爪，拍下之后卖家秒联系他：“亲，要加购配套的口塞项圈和肛塞尾巴吗？这是小店的最畅销套装，推荐成套购买的哦～买就送套套和润滑剂哦～”  
桂：“谢谢，不用了，这是买了万圣节用的。”  
此时离万圣节还有七个月。  
桂付完款，订好闹钟，闭上眼睛。黑暗中他想起下午补觉时身边有个人。高杉体温偏高，两个人睡在一床被子里，暖烘烘的。桂中途被热醒过一次，遮光窗帘十分厚重，房间里一丝光都没有，桂在一片混沌中思考了至少五分钟我是谁我在哪我要往哪去，现在几点为什么我在睡觉。他迟缓地翻了个身，向上摸索到高杉的脖子和脸。  
高杉正睡得熟，手脚都十分规矩地收着。  
桂依然不甚清醒，却满意地放下心，确认现在能继续安心睡下去。他掀开被角透了一会儿气，等温度降下来之后，又缩回去，挤在高杉身边，就着他的气味和呼吸，再次昏睡过去。  
下午睡太多，晚上睡不着，桂有点后悔。他躺了一会儿，不自觉地想着高杉呼吸的节奏，脖颈间仿佛能感受到他的气息，不多会儿终于放松下来，逐渐睡着了。

完成补眠的桂第二天神清气爽地去上课，并被诸多老师同学关心考得怎么样，出的什么题型，哪个知识点考得比较多，时间够不够，有没有遇到美貌的监考老师或者天才少女。  
桂十分坦诚：“没注意，满脑子里都是题，完全没有注意过周围的人。”  
另一个同学揶揄道：“假发如果这会儿还能分心去注意别人长相，会到现在还没女朋友？”  
众吃瓜同学纷纷表示很有道理。  
话题随之进入了一个让桂稍稍有些尴尬的领域。他自发地被吸引到的都是女性，可身边最亲密的家伙是个男的。虽然还不是那种关系，但也是认识十多年，一起逃过课，打过架，违反过规则，失去过共同重要的人，拉过手，接过吻，撸过管，睡过觉的情份了。  
桂掏出手机，想转移一下思路，结果看到那人发来的消息：“中午想吃什么？”  
发信时间二十分钟前，还在上课。  
上午第二节课就在想中午吃什么。  
桂给那条信息标了已读，不想回复，把手机揣回兜里，加入了同学们对于大胸女星和学校里漂亮女同学的讨论。

虽然没回信息，高杉还是成功在学校食堂堵截到了桂。  
桂本来和同班同学一起，其他人见高杉来找他，知道是楼下那位脾气不好后台很硬的文科一霸，纷纷退散了。  
桂读理科，两个人所在的班级差了三层楼，只有中午和下午放学后能见到。高杉不提那条没有回复的消息，桂也不解释，两个人默默对坐着吃饭。  
桂吃得很快，吃完之后看着高杉细嚼慢咽了一会儿，问：“又子他们呢？今天不和你一起？”  
高杉放下筷子，抹抹嘴：“嫌食堂难吃。”  
桂：“你应该也觉得难吃吧，没必要陪我。”  
高杉叹气：“看着你比较下饭。”  
桂：“你挑食也挑得太剑走偏锋了。”  
高杉：“还好吧，挺普通的。”  
高杉小时候厌恶蔬菜，拒绝牛奶，不吃任何生前长得不好看的食物（比如鳝鱼），鸡蛋只吃蛋白，米饭如果不是某个特定的区产的米就会饭量骤减一半。  
膳食不均衡的后果就是矮。  
——毕竟高杉父亲身高一米八，母亲也将近一米七，这儿子的身高实在不太争气。  
桂有点发愁。这人又矮，又挑食，脾气又差，老瞎胡闹惹是生非，现在对着自己说出“下饭”二字，这可怎么得了。  
唉算了，认识十几年了，哪天不是对着他就觉得愁。

两人吃完饭，溜达出去走走，刚好碰到又子他们回学校。  
又子尖叫一声“晋助大人！”就飞奔了过来，甜笑着连声问中午吃得好不好，现在还有没有想吃的，要不要喝个饮料我去给你买呀。  
桂对高杉这几位朋友也是相当头大。又子是个美人，脸蛋带着异域色彩的漂亮，染了一头耀眼的金发，超短裙下一双长腿不知道让多少男生魂牵梦萦。可她谁都不搭理，整天就绕着高杉团团转。  
不得不说，高中分科之后桂和高杉的确疏远了一点。桂不知道他们具体是怎么熟起来的，按照高杉的说法，他那天只不过是随口夸了一句又子的口红颜色好看。  
毫不夸张，来岛又子当场就陷入了爱河。她长得扎眼，行事乖张，向来都是被女生冷落的对象，也没有男生真心想接近她。那天得了高杉这位遥不可及的学神一句无心的称赞，简直就是感受到了从天而降的，不带任何目的性的，来自世界的善意。  
当时又子瞬间红了脸，结结巴巴地介绍：“这是阿爸尼小丁丁403，您要是喜欢、要试试吗？”  
高杉：“......”  
又子抱着满腔的热情成功跟高杉混熟了。女高中生总有可爱有趣之处，若是真诚地向人伸出手，总是会讨人喜欢的。她单恋高杉，后来才痛彻心扉地大彻大悟，一个会夸女生的姨妈色口红好看的男人，不可能是直男的。  
桂当然不会错过又子看着高杉时那恋慕的眼神，觉得自己如同被针扎。他有想过要不要跟又子聊聊，那个gay佬小王八蛋只会把别人的真心当驴肝肺，不要在他身上浪费时间了。然而那个gay佬小王八蛋整天腻歪着的不就是自己么，这就不合适了。桂闻到一股宫斗剧里正宫娘娘趾高气扬的酸臭味，觉得过于羞耻和恶心，只好装聋作哑了。  
至于另外两位，万齐和武市，都是男人，那就没什么好说的了。就是气场不合，眼神刚对上就知道，不是一路人，不要交流比较好。

桂很自觉地从他们旁边走开，回教室了。  
他觉得跟他们在一起的高杉，和平时跟自己在一起的高杉，不太一样。


	4. Chapter 4

“那你觉得，你和我在一起的时候，跟和别人一块儿的时候，是一样的吗？”高杉问道  
“我没有特意去想过。”  
“当然是不一样的，只是你没注意过。”  
电话那头桂没吭声。他觉得迷惑，作为一个正直的人，当然要表里如一，言行一致，用真诚和平等的态度去对待每一个人。如果不能保持一致性，那哪个才是真正的自己？算不算是虚伪？  
高杉叹气。他本来只是想跟桂说，又子和万齐他们又不会吃人，别每次一见面就跑，自己刚跟人说两句话，转头桂就不见了。没想到桂抛出了一个这样的话题，强行把这场对话拔到了思考人生的高度。高杉现在不太喜欢跟桂讨论这种哲学话题，因为桂的脑子，确实特别直线。适合解决问题，不适合瞎想。  
“那你说，我怎么不一样了？”高杉打断桂的胡思乱想，把对话往浅层次拉。  
“嗯……怎么说呢，大概就是你们几个人在一块儿，会产生一种‘搞事情搞事情’的结界，而你是其中带头的。”  
“......我没想搞事情。”  
“比喻而已，我知道你从良很多年了。”  
高杉：你他妈才从良很多年。  
“有点危险的感觉吧，会吓到普通学生那种。”  
“我们也是普通学生。”  
“不一样的。真的。我们经历过那样的事情，确实不可能和别人一样。和我在一起的时候还好，也有可能是我习惯了。但是你和他们站在一起的时候，特别突出。是你在我面前压抑自己呢，还是你在他们面前放纵自己？或者说，这种‘放纵’是好还是坏呢？”  
这回轮到高杉沉默了。  
他的确会在桂面前刻意压抑自己长久以来的负面情绪，不想两个人一起再反复体验那种崩溃的感觉。而跟别人在一起，即使稍稍放纵一点，也只会被认为是普通的愤世嫉俗而已。  
共同经历过，所以更珍视对方。  
当年接到老师的死讯，高杉很长一段时间完全无法控制自己的情绪，保留的最后的理智是要推开桂。而桂不愿放手，天天陪在他身边，跟他去医院，一遍又一遍地听他讲。他夜间不能入眠，桂搬到他家，抱着他睡了三个月。  
高杉不忍心将再将桂拖入自己至今挣脱不出的泥沼，只想让对方轻轻松松的，操心些鸡毛蒜皮的事情就够了。  
高杉拉开一罐啤酒。  
桂敏感地听到电话那头易拉罐“噗”的声音，问：“你又喝酒了？”  
“嗯。睡不了。”快到老师忌日了。  
“你别喝了，我现在过来。”  
“这么晚了，明天再说吧。”  
“依赖酒精，会长啤酒肚。”  
“偶尔而已。”  
“那你喝了快睡吧，我明晚过来。”  
“嗯。晚安。”  
高杉其实沾酒就醉，500毫升的啤酒就能让他在五分钟内昏睡过去。他躺在床上，脑子昏昏沉沉，想着捱过这一晚，明天就有桂了，看来撒娇还是很管用的。

舍友对桂时不时夜不归宿习以为常。桂自己家离学校不远，回去住住，完全合理。  
其实自从奶奶去世后，桂就马上申请搬入学校宿舍，很少再回自己家了。  
他是群居属性，难以忍受一间空荡荡的老房子。他从出生后就生活在这房子里，六岁时父母因公殉职，奶奶对他说，从今天起你就是这个家里唯一的男人了，要肩负起一个家长的责任，要看护好这个家。而之后奶奶也走了，家成了一个空壳，生活在里面的恐怕只有幽灵，桂没有再需要他保护的血亲。  
反倒是高杉每个月定期请保洁阿姨去桂家打扫卫生，就算没人住了也不能一直落灰。  
桂不在宿舍的时候，就是往高杉家跑。高杉父母常年被公派在外，一年到头也难得回家。家长知道儿子把小伙伴经常拐到自己家住，对此表示赞同，并嘱咐二人一定要好好照顾对方，亲人都不在身边，什么事都只能靠自己。  
虽然不在身边，从小学时候就被采取放养政策，高杉也的确是被父母好好爱惜保护着长大的。他享受到了足够的被爱，才养成了这样一副骄纵张扬的脾气，敢对别人掏心掏肺。  
桂很珍惜高杉的心肝肺，不敢随手搁置。他虽然一直说喜欢自己，但桂觉得，如果他以后离开自己，走远一些，应该会更喜欢别人。他们两人绑在一起太久，距离近到别人无法插足。而高杉把这样的关系认定为那种罗曼的感情了。  
但是世界上浓烈且亲密的感情，并不只有爱情。  
桂扪心自问，他在面对高杉时，是从未感受过狭义上“爱情”的那种悸动的。  
即使没有悸动，也不妨碍桂亲手给高杉换蒙在脸上的绷带，然后把他抱在怀里，任他把头靠在自己胸口，手环着自己的腰。  
桂一下一下地顺着高杉的头发，给他按摩头皮，专心哄他入睡，冷不丁被高杉问：“你那竞赛什么时候能出结果？”  
“没通知，根据往年的时间来看，大概还得过两周吧。”  
“这么久啊，”高杉嘟囔着，“真能吊人胃口，两周后都马上就要联考了，这么晚才放消息，还让人怎么准备。”  
“我还以为你不关心。”  
“怎么可能不关心，你那么想进那个医学院。虽然老话说吧，‘学医救不了你国人’。”  
“那也得学过了才有资格说这句话，”桂轻轻拍了高杉一下，“别太挑剔了，我想做一些更实际的事。”  
“是是是，实干家。”高杉直起身子，勾起一边嘴角笑：“既然是‘实干’，咱俩今晚来干一下？”  
“你睡不着我才过来陪你，不是来跟你做这事的。”  
“来嘛，好久没碰过你了，你不想我吗？”高杉压低了声音，在桂耳边轻轻吹着热气，一只手向下，往他裤腰里摸。  
桂是有挺久没发泄过了，压力太大时间太紧连撸管的心情都没有。于是他没怎么抗拒就让高杉把他压在床上，在自己脖子上舔吻，没多久就在他手上射了。  
“不行啊，这么快就出来了。”高杉把沾了东西的手摊开给桂看，然后一点一点舔了个干净。  
“那我看你能坚持多久。”桂稍微有点喘，翻身把高杉压在下面，把头埋在他腿间，给他口。  
高杉没想到，猝不及防桂就第一次给他口了。他有点后悔刚才没对桂更温柔细致一点，因为桂的唇舌和口腔实在太舒服了。  
桂第一次做，当然没技巧，高杉却爽得要死要活，射之前把桂的头托起来，把人带到自己身上，给吻了个天昏地暗，一起撸射了。  
两个人搂在一起，呼吸交错。桂高潮了两次，还没平复过来，控制不住地用脸颊蹭着高杉的颈窝，手指也在他背后抓挠。  
看来我的心肝儿真是想我想得厉害。高杉把人抱得更紧了些，享受着鲜活温暖的皮囊的触感，心里满满都是迷恋的安全感。


	5. Chapter 5

高杉和桂当了松阳六年的学生，高杉亲眼看到他的死状。他连骨灰都没能留下，几个学生只能给他立衣冠冢，每年小心翼翼地错开时间上坟祭拜，生怕遇见彼此，又卷回那一场噩梦。  
松阳其人，真名算是本国的禁忌，是早已被封存的档案之一。早年曾纠集一股相当强的力量对抗执政党，之后被打散，潜逃国外，二十年后改名换姓偷偷回国，竟然开了个私人授课教室，做起了浇灌祖国花朵的工作。松阳见多识广，心胸开阔，博古通今，讲课深入浅出，温柔和煦如春风，又拥有强大的钢铁意志，人格魅力强大，学生从六岁到十八岁都有，个个都对他非常钦慕，像高杉这样把他奉为人生的指路明灯的，不在少数。  
然而好景不太长，当局顺着蛛丝马迹，还是找到了松阳，并且在他的课堂上，当着所有未成年人的面，翻出他从前的罪状，当场逮捕。高杉和另一个学生，坂田银时，一个刚满十四，一个刚满十七，带头袭警。当局本就有意将松阳接触过的学生全部置于某种程度的控制之下，于是顺理成章地同时拘捕坂田和高杉。  
桂差点要疯，揪着来人的胳膊闹着和高杉一起进去，被高杉吼回去：“别来，快去联系我爸妈，让他们赶紧回国。”  
桂听了他的话，联系上高杉父母，当天他们就订了回国机票。事关重大，人脉资源深厚如高杉家，都花了好一番功夫才把两个孩子捞出来。而且就算捞出来，也消不掉他们被登记在册的名字了。  
桂和高杉父母一起去接他们。坂田和高杉一前一后地走出大门，距离拉得很远，仿佛完全不认识。坂田甚至没有看他们一眼，直接拐弯走开，后来跟他们彻底断了所有联系。高杉低着头，走到家人面前，头上还缠着绷带。桂原本以为是磕磕绊绊头上受了伤，结果高杉母亲蹲下身子，捧起儿子的脸，才发现，这绷带缠在他眼睛上，一只墨绿的眼睛没了。  
做父母的，手都在抖，心肝都被撕裂，忍着不敢表现出来，桂当场哭了，哭得天旋地转，说他们怎么能这么对你，这是犯罪。  
高杉没什么反应，轻声说：“我这只眼睛里，留下的最后的画面，是从老师喉咙里流到地上的那一滩血。”  
吉田松阳罹患癌症，没几年能活了，对故国心心念念放不下，才冒了风险回国，教书育人，想在最后的时间，看看这个国家未来的模样。他早就知道自己早晚会被逮捕，却未曾料到会被当着学生们的面抓走，便更绝望了一分，入狱之后不到两周就癌症末期症状发作，不堪忍受疼痛和羞辱，拿吃饭的筷子生生剖开了自己的喉咙。  
高杉的记忆有些混乱，总之他和坂田都看到了松阳的死亡现场，然后被某个尖锐物体刺伤了左眼。  
桂哭得快要昏厥：“如果我也和你在一起就好了，我看着你，你就不会受伤了。”  
高杉看了桂一眼：“这不关你的事。”

高杉父母在国内滞留了不到两个月，他的精神状况还完全没有好转，就必须再度赴任。他们有意把儿子一起带走，去国外接受治疗，办理签证时却被告知，由于那个事件，高杉晋助被限制十年之内不得离境。  
国内并没有别的可以依靠的亲戚，家长只能嘱咐两个刚进入青春期的孩子千万保重好身体，看护好彼此，万事切莫冲动。向来庄重自持的高杉母亲在临走前泣不成声，高杉歪歪嘴角，催促道：“快走吧，我的事情没有连累到你们，就已经要感恩戴德了。”  
于是桂搬进了高杉家，两人一起休了半年的学，天天去医院报到。高杉跟医生谈话，吃药，上医疗器械，桂都在旁边看着，生怕有一丝疏漏。高杉的症状时好时坏，喜怒无常，记忆混乱，持续性的睡眠障碍，伴有幻听和幻视，发作起来满屋子砸东西，叫桂滚远一点，小心被自己弄伤。  
桂穿过一地的泡沫板和橡胶轴，走到高杉面前，一双茶晶色的眼睛里满是泪水：“我只有你了。”  
高杉看着桂默默流泪，终于抱住他，大声哭了出来，如同升起闸门，悲愤惊惧的洪流滚滚袭来。

高杉的病情逐渐好转，两人关系亲密得跨了线，变了质。暧昧的手指交错，带有另外意味的拥抱，小心翼翼的亲吻，然后爱抚了对方尚未长成的身体。  
第二天早晨醒来，桂看到高杉温柔地注视着自己的眼神，便知道，下个月可以准备复课了。  
斗转星移，医生下了康复确认，桂搬回学校宿舍，偶尔会来过夜。三年来高杉的病情再未复发，二人鲜少提及那段过去，就算谈到也十分平静，几句话寥寥带过，不再深究。桂却依然隐隐觉得不安，凌晨时分在高杉怀中惊醒，一身冷汗，确认这人正睡得安稳，才把一颗疯狂跳动的心放回胸腔。  
他小幅度地深呼吸，情绪缓缓平复下来，又觉得自己真是没用。  
高杉的病还不能肯定已经彻底好了，自己也给闹出个神经衰弱，实在是嘲讽。


	6. Chapter 6

松阳今年的忌日是个周四。两个准考生下午放学后去了陵园，和往年一样带了花。高杉在墓碑前坐了很久，耷拉着眼皮，眼神没对焦，好像在放空。  
桂猜他大概在用意念跟老师对话。一年仅此一次的会面，一定有很多迷茫和犹豫要向老师请教。他坐在高杉旁边，默默背诵化学等式，觉得膝盖有点酸。  
桂是很敬重当年作为老师的松阳的。和高杉不同，桂对松阳更多的是出于对他的教育方法和思想启发的感激和敬佩，也认同他对这个国家未来的看法和期待，受松阳个人本身的影响要小一些。他是在幼年经历过两位至亲陡然离世的人，所以在高杉的摇摇欲坠带给他的恐慌之下，松阳的真实身份、过去的履历、死亡的原因，反而从某种意义上来说，变得朦胧了。每年过来祭拜，心中总是感念对先师的教诲之恩、对人生无常的唏嘘和遗憾，大抵是平静的，同时自省，是否坚持了自己想要走的道路，是否对得起老师的教导。

天色渐暗，两人起程回学校，还有晚自习要上。

第二天桂的竞赛成绩出了，他从教师办公室出来，脑子里还是空的，摸出手机给高杉打了个电话：“我拿了第四。”  
高杉的声音高兴得像要飞起来：“说了肯定没问题，昨天我还要松阳老师一定保佑你拿名次。”  
两人晚上翘课出去吃烤肉，桂请客，专拣贵的点。没吃两口桂又低落了，下周一就是A大医学院预先面试，据说不会考专业题，完全不知道该怎么办。  
高杉塞了满嘴的肉：“怕啥，这种面试就是看你是什么样的人，想做什么，未来想变成什么样的人，想要达到什么样的成就，对你这种老早就坚定信念要救国救民的人而言，毫无难度。”  
桂：“会不会太理想主义不知天高地厚啊？”  
高杉：“高中还没毕业的小鬼，屁都不懂，除了理想主义还能有啥？”  
桂：“...好有道理。”  
开完一顿荤桂还是惴惴不安，回家之后被高杉拉着坐在沙发上促膝谈心。前面说过，高杉现在并不喜欢和桂谈人生，但此时显然必须谈一谈。他本意是开解桂，让他自信一些，A大面试绝对没问题，结果说着说着俩人就拍桌子吵了起来。  
“临床和实验室你为什么现在就铁了心要选临床？你面试的时候就这么坚决表态，那些在实验室待了一辈子的老师会怎么想？”  
“我知道自己想做临床，当然要集中精力往这个方向走啊。”  
“为什么不进医学院之后学习了考虑了再做决定？你现在几乎什么都不了解啊。”  
“那是浪费时间。我知道自己想要什么，就不需要再踌躇了。”  
“知道自己想要什么，哈哈哈，说你理想主义你还真以为是夸你？”  
“你自己不都说这种年纪的小屁孩儿除了理想主义还能有啥？年轻人不就该有些理想？又没钱又没能力，还没理想，那靠啥活下去？我想当医生，想身体力行地去救人，想让这个国家的患者得到更好的治疗，这样的理想为什么不行？”  
“那你的理想究竟是救一个个，单个的人，还是要从更高的层面解决问题？”  
“我都要。”  
“但是所谓的‘大局’，必定会出现个体牺牲者。你救不了所有的个体。”  
......  
“高杉你不要太偏激，我不会成为加害者。”  
“不会成为加害者？”高杉嗤笑一声，摊开双手，“那么很简单，我们来做个选择题吧。你是一个列车长，火车正在高速行驶，铁轨前方绑了五个人，你无法停车，如果继续往前走，这五个人必定丧命。但是前方有一条岔路，你可以扳到另一条轨道上继续行驶，这五个人将获救。但是岔路轨道上绑了另一个人，也就是说如果你要岔过去，这个人就玩儿完了。如果你不换道，这个人就可以继续活下去。怎么样，你要怎么选？”  
......  
“你不要这么丧心病狂。”  
“不是我编的题。别处看到的。选吧。”  
桂选了换轨道。  
“看吧，功利的理想主义者，”高杉阴沉地笑了，“For the greater good, 很好，你为了那五个人，选择杀掉这一个人。”  
“我不......”  
“是的，你别无选择，从定量的角度看，这是最经济的做法。但是，这也就是说，一旦你做出选择，要去‘做一些事情’，都会有‘被害者’。不管你是否有意成为所谓的‘加害者’。”  
桂觉得在做噩梦，自己莫名其妙就变成了杀人犯：“那我还能怎么办？眼睁睁看着那五个人被碾死？还是我有超能力能让火车往天上飞？还是我能把火车给炸了牺牲自己救他们六个？”  
“这么想就没意思了。”  
“那你要怎么想？！你怎么选？”  
“我选不出。”  
“不是说非要选么？”  
“我说了我选不出。这只是个假设的问题。”  
“.......你这样才是真没意思。”  
“那你觉得我会怎么选？“  
“按照你那种随时恨不得世界毁灭的尿性，嗯，可能会撞死那五个，扔个手榴弹炸死另一个，然后再炸火车，六个无辜群众连带你自己一起上天吧。”  
高杉被逗乐了，笑得停不下来。  
“怎么着吧，”桂被高杉笑得泄了气，陷在沙发里抱着靠垫，皱着眉头瞪他，“讨论这种问题有意思么？好玩么？”  
“有意思啊，可好玩儿了。”高杉还在笑。  
桂抬手把靠垫砸过去：“有个屁意思，就你有力气瞎闹。”  
“弱智儿童欢乐多，”高杉指指桂，又指指自己，“精神病人思路广。”  
桂也乐了，笑得哆哆嗦嗦地起身去给高杉拿药：“知道自己有病还老不记得吃药，还非得每次我逼着你吃。”  
桂把药塞到高杉嘴边，高杉就着他的手把药吞了，顺便捉住他的手，在掌心里亲了一口，舔了一嘴的胶囊味儿。  
“烦死了，”桂把手上的口水呼噜到高杉头发上，“你们文科生真可怕，瞎说话搞得人心神不宁，我今晚都要做噩梦了。”  
“偶尔想想这些也没坏处，”高杉毫不愧疚，“都是难题，迟早会要面对。不过现在也别想了，去洗洗睡吧。我帮你问问他们医学院都大概是哪些教授面试，你明天早点起来，做做功课，看有没有能刚好对口的，也小心别踩着人雷区，好好准备，周一很快就过完了。”

桂梦到高杉被绑在铁轨上，而他是那辆飞驰的列车的列车长。他惊慌失措地把操作台上所有的按钮全都砸了一遍，却发现前方根本就没有可供切换的轨道。高杉已经很近了，甚至能看清他墨绿的眼珠和嘲讽的笑，毫无血色的薄唇吐出一个词，加害者。


	7. Chapter 7

桂凌晨三点半被吓醒，惊出一身冷汗，下床就往高杉房里跑。房间里漆黑一片，桂心脏快跳到嗓子眼，沿着床边摸索到高杉的躯干，伸手去探他的鼻息。  
呼吸绵长，睡得好好的。  
桂深呼吸了数十次，依然没能缓过来。梦中的情景太过真实，甚至让人怀疑眼前这一片黑暗才是梦境。他绕到床的另一边，小心翼翼地躺下，蜷进高杉的被子。  
他把指尖轻轻搭在高杉的手腕上，数着他的脉搏。  
睡吧，睡醒了就知道到底哪个才是梦了。

高杉第二天早上醒来，看到原本去睡客房的桂躺在自己被窝里，跟捡了个宝一样，凑上去又亲又抱又摸。桂被他折腾醒了，迷迷蒙蒙地看了他一眼，又闭眼睡了。  
对这样毫不反抗任人鱼肉的桂，高杉表示十分惊奇：“我没买过长成桂这样的充气娃娃啊？”  
桂有气无力地嘟囔道：“别闹我，我要睡觉。”  
高杉摸摸他的脸：“昨晚你不睡挺早么？怎么，没睡好？”  
桂不搭腔。  
“真做噩梦了？”  
桂把头埋进被子。  
“哎...我的错我的错，”高杉侧着身子搂住桂，在他耳朵上讨好地亲了一口，“梦都是假的，来，告诉我你梦见什么了？”  
桂本来不想开口，经不住高杉在他耳朵上作乱，只好干巴巴地说：“梦到你在铁轨上，我差点撞死你。”  
“......”高杉真心有点后悔了，“不该跟你说那些的。我的错。睡吧，没事了，我好好的呢。”

桂直到快中午才爬起来，刷完牙洗完脸，坐在餐桌前吃着午饭，整个人依然是晕头转向的。  
高杉看桂一脸失了魂似的呆滞模样，叹口气，说：“一会儿你吃完了去看一下邮箱。”  
桂：“？”  
高杉眨眨眼：“有惊喜。”  
桂吃完饭，依言打开电脑，看到高杉早上十点给自己发的邮件，有个压缩包附件。下载下来看，是一个清单，列了A大这次可能参加面试的八位教授的名字、履历、大学官网个人主页、目前课题方向及主要学术成果。  
桂瞪大了眼睛看向高杉。  
高杉一脸嘚瑟：“惊不惊喜？意不意外？”  
桂夸赞道：“非常惊喜，毫不意外。”  
高杉要讨赏：“来亲我一下。”  
桂非常迅猛地撞过去在他脸上叭了一口。  
高杉忍不住揉了揉脸，抱怨道：“能不能轻点？疼啊。”  
桂飞快地点开文档里的链接，眼睛都不眨，嘴上回击道：“轻了你说敷衍，重了你嫌疼，到底要怎样？”  
高杉：“我给你做过那么多完美示范，你学着点儿呗。”  
桂翻了个白眼，懒得接话。他开始聚精会神地沉心研究资料，哪里还有半点几分钟前那副呆愣的样子。  
高杉满足地踱步离开，准备去补个眠。

桂把几位教授代表性论文的摘要都仔细读了，重要手术和实验的资料也大概了解了，心里果然有底气了许多。  
周一早上，桂收拾好自己，束起长发，穿上学校制服，衬衫扣子扣到脖子上。  
A大离高杉家远，高杉也跟着起了个早床，打着哈欠送桂出门。  
桂的面试时间是十点半。他走进教室，五位教授，全在之前的名单上。面试全程没有考到书本知识，一问一答的形式，在桂充足的准备下更像是进行一场聊天。A教授您好，我在A大官网上听过您的基础医学公开课，实在是获益匪浅。B教授您好，您今年三月发表的那篇论文我有拜读过，确实是坚定了我学习医学的决心。C教授您好，关于您研究的课题，我了解的不多，但是非常感兴趣，希望能有机会听您讲解。他听了高杉的话，并未表现出对某个特定方向过多的热忱，彬彬有礼、端庄克己地表达了自己的信念和希冀。半小时的面试中，几乎没有沉默或迟疑，交流十分积极有效。几位教授都相当欣赏桂，认为这是一颗难得的好苗子，不仅头脑好，也有相当的野心，和配得上这份野心的规划，还懂得含蓄收敛，当场就暗暗定下，今年医学院的名额一定要给桂一个。但是由于流程限制，学校周三才给桂发通知，他被正式录取了。  
提前被A大医学院录取，虽然不是桂他们高中史上头一遭，但确实是一项殊荣，校长亲自前来祝贺。桂倒是没有多兴奋，他一面试完就知道自己一定能被录取。  
他可以暂时性地松口气。数年来的不安、迷茫、犹疑、动摇，终于可以被放下，他已经跨越了那道门槛，迈出了走向理想的第一步。  
几个同班好友和室友叫他晚上一起吃饭，一定要好好庆祝，哦对假发你好久没回宿舍了，前段时间我替你收了个包裹，一直忘了告诉你，你现在还住宿舍吗？要不今晚回去把包裹拆了看看是啥？你不会自己买了东西然后就忘了吧？  
桂：“...想不起来了，晚上回去看看。”  
他们在学校门口的小饭馆吃了一顿，另外几个人回去上晚自习，桂去了宿舍，收包裹，到底买了啥。  
拆开一看，一副毛茸茸的猫耳，和一对爪爪手套。  
......靠，这么重要的东西，还真给忘了。但是时过境迁，高杉给他发短信喵喵喵已经是一个月前的事儿了，那会儿自己还在考试，现在都被录取了，虽说当时自己咬牙切齿地打定主意要让高杉戴着猫耳叫爸爸，现在事后追责好像也不太好，滞后太久了...  
桂脸上红一阵白一阵，摸着自己的良心挣扎了许久，还是躲不过抠门儿的本性，花出去的钱就一定要派上用场，心一横，把耳朵和爪爪塞进书包，昂首挺胸地回高杉家了。

高杉下了晚自习，刚进家门，还没来得及当面亲口跟桂道喜，就被他一掌拍到肩上：“快去洗洗，我有礼物要送给你。”  
桂的眼睛亮晶晶的，闪闪烁烁，几分狡黠几分躲闪。  
高杉去洗澡，内心天人交战，猜不准桂是不是连个名份都不给自己就打算直接把自己给办了。他默默叨逼叨地洗白白洗香香，特别注意把丁丁和屁股都用沐浴液洗了三遍。他换上被桂夸过手感特别好的藕荷色真丝睡衣，吹干头发，努力用自然且放松的姿态问桂：“怎么，你要给我什么？”  
桂：“你先闭眼，不要反抗。”  
高杉：？？？？？  
太刺激了。  
高杉觉得自己头顶被夹上了什么东西，然后被桂牵起手，往手上套了个...唔，还挺厚实的，大概是手套吧。  
手套？？？大夏天的，手套？？？  
桂拉着他走到穿衣镜前，说：“可以了，睁眼吧。”  
高杉怀着微妙的不安睁开眼睛，看到镜中的自己头戴黑色猫耳，手上套着猫咪爪爪手套。还是粉色的肉垫。  
......  
“啊！晋喵真是可爱极了！从国小毕业后就没这么可爱过了！”桂捧着心，一脸陶醉，非常庆幸自己没怂，做出了一个正确的决定。  
高杉十分平静，甚至有那么一丢丢小失望。没有告白，也不是推倒直接干，只是个这样的连出格都算不上的小道具。  
于是他举起爪爪，头一歪，弯弯嘴角，从下方看着桂：“喵～”  
桂：操，我死了。  
高杉用爪爪去袭击桂已经举旗致敬的下身，凑上去像猫咪一样舔舔他的嘴唇和下巴，狭长的眼睛眯起来，又喵了一声，好似乞求主人垂怜。  
桂犹豫了不到一秒，就开始和高杉接吻，让他把舌头伸进自己嘴里。他扶着高杉的腰，真丝的手感好得不得了，肉体的温热透过丝绸，融进他掌心和指尖。  
高杉摘掉碍事的手套，被捂热的手伸进桂的裤子里，用力揉他的屁股，揉够了就把裤子拽掉，转身把桂压在镜子上，解开他的领口，一边啃他的脖子和锁骨，一边给他做手活儿。  
桂已经开始出汗，也不觉得背后的镜子有多凉。他仰着脖子，承受着高杉的亲吻和抚摸，眼前是微微晃动的猫耳，于是忍不住低下头，亲了亲那耳朵尖。  
高杉感受到他的动作，离开他的胸口，不悦地扯掉耳朵：“你亲这破玩意儿，不亲我？”  
桂喘息着，手从高杉的腰侧摸到他的下腹：“那你继续亲我。”  
高杉报复性地咬桂的耳垂，咬得桂直接叫了出来。  
桂一手抚慰着高杉，一手托住他的脸，吻住他的嘴唇，然后向上吻过他的鼻尖，眉心，薄薄的眼睑和翕动的睫毛。  
高杉握住桂的胯，把他顶在镜子上。桂被高杉强烈的侵略气息笼罩着，难以自主思考，模模糊糊觉得自己可能要被上了。  
但还是没有。高杉顶着桂蹭了几下，最后还是用手给两人打了出来。  
高潮之后桂软绵绵地挂在高杉肩上，很有些难为情，拽着他不愿意让他离开。高杉拍拍他的屁股，压低了嗓音，好声好气地哄了几句，才得以去拿了纸抽过来，清理两个人黏糊糊的下半身。  
每次弄完，桂都会变得黏人。他捏着高杉的手，脸埋在他的肩窝里，深切体会到，金榜题名，春宵一度，着实是人生乐事。


	8. Chapter 8

桂被提前录取，不必再去上课，于是索性彻底从宿舍搬了出来，住进高杉家，买了大学课程指定的解剖学和生物教材，就着公开课啃了起来。他每天早上跟高杉一同出门，高杉去教室上课，他去图书馆自习。桂苦口婆心地劝高杉，就这最后不到一个月了，你认真点，收点心。高杉把模拟考的成绩扔到他桌上，表示自己年级第一相当稳定，而桂还是担心，万一呢，还是一定好好好准备啊。  
高杉有点好笑：“你那么操心干嘛？那么多学校，万一那什么了，我又不是非A大不去。而且你又不是不知道，A大医学院在城郊，跟本部车程都要一个多小时，咱俩肯定不会待一块儿啊。”  
桂义正严辞：“你要读的那专业太难找工作了，一定要考上A大，以后就业才相对有保障。”  
高杉：“......我可谢谢您呐。”  
高杉准备读哲学，确实没怎么考虑过工作的问题。他心态轻松得很，自己脑子里的问题还没解决，谈什么工作。反正也不缺钱。  
不过他还是顺着桂，暂别课外读物，认认真真背起了考点。

高中最后的时光过得飞快。暮春残花凋零，短暂的雨季过后，树影斑驳，阳光透过叶子的间隙投射到地面，摇曳如同碎金。联考结束，高校录取放榜。各个班级又哭又笑又闹地去了毕业旅行，少年少女们觉得自己的青春就此终结，生命中最重要的友人即将离散，此后不再有漫漫长夏，清晨的槐树叶和傍晚的蝉鸣，便利店同一款卖了十六年的冰淇淋，中午一起分享的便当和晚自习下课后回家路上你悄悄拉住我的手。两周前还在崩溃着大喊上帝啊赶紧考完结束吧，现在却靠在彼此肩头啜泣道我不想走。  
高杉他们班包了栋几海边联排别墅，五天四夜，躺着吃，坐着睡，入夜就架起篝火搞烧烤。一群人闹哄哄地烤大鱿鱼，吃辣的人要求多撒辣椒面，不吃辣的人呛说这怎么尝得到海鲜味，突然一个姑娘抱着前男友（昨天刚分手，“既然要分开了，那就不要在一起了，希望你之后能遇到更好的人”）的胳膊哭了，也不说话，只是哀哀戚戚地哭。  
大家都明白她在哭什么，纷纷安静下来，各自伤感，跟平日里关系最好的同学走到一起，手拉着手，头挨着头，低声说话。又子吃不消这样的氛围，走到带头哭的那姑娘身边，揽住她肩膀安慰，别哭了呀，想不想吃鱿鱼啊？都快烤焦了哦？很好吃的哦！对了，要不咱们一会儿弄点烟花来放吧？夏天的海边一定要配烟花！  
姑娘很给面子，破涕为笑：“嗯！”  
又子很高兴，狂拍武市后背：“前辈！听到没！烟花！大鱿鱼配仙女棒！”  
武市还没来得及吐槽“这会儿从哪给你去搞烟花还仙女棒呢变大变小变漂亮那个仙女棒吗那我们在场所有男士胯下都有一根啊”，就听到高杉嗤笑一声：“仙女棒？太小家子气了。万齐，走，我们去弄点真家伙来。”  
万齐不明就里地跟着高杉走了，一个半小时后俩人开着SUV狂奔回来，后备箱是六箱烟花，每箱二十发。  
大家欢呼着迎上去，大鱿鱼和扇贝都被抛弃。  
烟花被整整齐齐地摆在海滩上，高杉站在边上，逆着海风，刘海被吹到后面，露出整张脸和绷带。又子想伸手去拉他被海风卷起的衬衫下摆，却只能攥紧手指。  
高杉略微低下头，用手护住打火机的火苗，点了根烟，吸了两口，然后将所有烟花的引线全部点燃。  
原本是星垂浩瀚海面，天地间的颜色只有几小丛篝火和人们脸上的血色，而后烟火冲上云霄，那一小片天空中布满火树银花，火红翠绿，黄金白银，藤花紫，初樱粉，鲜亮璀璨如同宝石，精致细密如同织锦，转瞬即逝如同青葱少年。五彩斑斓皆为风发意气，消散凋零之后烟雾笼轻愁。  
耳边全是烟火的噼里啪啦，大家在尖叫大笑，倒进彼此的臂弯里，享受狂欢或者伤怀。  
高杉给桂打了视频电话。桂他们班去了山间民宿，当时正围在一起讲鬼故事，桂在讲《死神》，临近尾声，掐着嗓子用颇为阴森的声音念叨着“要熄灭了哟...烛火要熄灭了哟...”，结果被一阵RAP铃声打断，瞬间气氛全无。桂连说不好意思我去接个电话，走出和室点了接通，炸了满屏的烟花。  
背景音实在太乱，高杉的声音几乎淹没其中：“我们在放烟花，想给你也看一看。”  
桂估摸着就算自己说啥他也听不清，于是靠近了话筒喊：“好看。”  
高杉：“哈哈哈哈假发你知不知道刚刚拍到了你的鼻孔特写哈哈哈哈哈。”  
桂：......  
此时和室里的同学们大概是刷了刷社交网站，也议论开来：“天啊我朋友他们班去海边放烟花了，过节祭典上才放的那种。”“啊你是说楼下〇班？我也刷到了，好棒啊。”“牛逼牛逼。”“社会社会。”“不愧是文科班，纸醉金迷歌舞升平。”“鬼故事才是夏天的奥义好嘛！”“对啊他们海边是不是烟花禁燃区啊？没问题吧？”“...你说得好像很有道理。”  
桂切换到聊天app界面，给高杉打字：“注意安全，放完了一定要记得把垃圾清理走。”切回视频通话，冲话筒吼你们玩得开心，我先挂了，然后回到房间里，继续他们的鬼故事。

高杉他们班放完烟花，就着啤酒和烧烤，幕天席地地唱歌跳舞，又疯了差不多两个小时才收拾了垃圾，三三两两地回别墅了。又子坐在沙滩上，说现在还不困，不太想回去。万齐劝她，晚上凉了，早点回屋子里，小心着凉。劝不动。就也陪着坐下了。  
高杉和武市监督清场，留到最后，见他俩还在，于是又开了几瓶啤酒，准备一起再聊个五块钱的。  
高杉去A大读哲学，万齐三个月前就收了国外音乐学院的offer，武市去隔壁市的B大念国际关系学院，又子被国内最好的电影学院录了，三天后就要南下。她除了美貌腿长之外，女子力相当不足，平常跟高杉他们在一起也就哥几个哈哈哈，不哭也不会撒娇，此时绷着就觉得难受，想说什么又开不了口。  
万齐一口气灌下小半瓶啤酒，擦了把嘴，说：“你以后就是要当明星的人了，别一言不合就动手，出名之后挖一挖都是黑料。”  
武市十分语重心长：“超生气的时候也不能往别人脸上吐痰。”  
万齐：“表情管理要注意一下，咬牙切齿瞪人都是会被做成表情包的。”  
武市：“我这儿还有你挤出双下巴翻白眼的照片，出名以后拿一百万来换吧。”  
又子：“为了抹杀黑历史我觉得还是现在就把你俩淹死在海里比较好。”  
万齐：“也别一直穿露脐装，对肠胃不好。”  
武市：“还有别叉开腿坐，以前是我们替你挡着，以后会被偷拍的。”  
万齐：“贵圈难混，学着点儿看人脸色，对人温柔点，别上去劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，小心别得罪人。”  
武市：“学学谋略，揣测别人的心思，多用用脑子多想想事，贵圈据说要是不好那就是一步一坑，在走下一步之前得先把之后十步怎么走都想好了。多认识人，跟人搞好关系，资源多了才能上道。”  
又子喝着啤酒，“是是”地应下了。  
万齐：“......晋助。”  
高杉非常有默契地复述了一遍：“又子你以后一个人了要注意身体，管理好行为和姿态，不要给人落下把柄。”  
又子“嗯嗯”地点头：“放心吧晋助大人，下次你们见我的时候我就是一个乖乖的小淑女啦。”  
万齐和武市：“乖乖的小淑女哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“温柔点儿，尽量跟人交好。但是你也不可能讨好所有人，如果有人一定要以恶意揣摩你厌恶你，”高杉磨着牙笑了，“那就管他们去死。”  
“管他们去死！”又子欢快地举起酒瓶，“来咱们走一个！”  
“青山不改，”  
“绿水长流。”  
“我们后会有期。”


	9. Chapter 9

高杉问桂暑假有没有想去哪里玩，桂说暂时没有，你有什么地方很想去的吗，可以陪你去。高杉摊手说也没有啊，于是俩人决定暑假宅着休息学习。桂继续缓慢且细致地啃着基础医学和解剖，还买了本化学待机，高杉买了基本语言考试的书，准备考试。  
“你要不要也考了？能抵外语必修的学分。”  
桂说还是算了。高杉受父母影响，从小英文就练得好。他的英文底子不比高杉，如果想考一个过得去的分数，估计整个暑假全得耗上。

桂搬回了自己家。他有种微妙的伤感。大学开学之后肯定就一直住学校那边了，假期要上暑校或者实习，工作不知道是否会去别的城市，在可预见的未来，好像没有时间跟这老房子好好相处。道别或者怀念，还是回去住段时间，收拾收拾，看有没有可以处理掉的杂物。回家一看，窗明几净，冰箱上的罩布都平整得没有一丝褶皱，窗台上的玻璃花瓶里甚至插着几支洋桔梗，一切维持得就像十年前奶奶还在世的时候。  
桂叹气。他其实是希望这里凋敝破败死气沉沉下去，这样才能狠得下心把多余的旧东西都打包扔了，还可以考虑租给学弟学妹，赚点生活费。然而有人太多情，替他收拾打理，整个家里都洋溢着欢欣鼓舞的“欢迎回来”的味道。  
他转了一圈，奶奶的房间，父母的房间，他自己的房间，全都一切如旧。回到客厅坐下，跟那几朵得意洋洋的洋桔梗面面相觑。  
突然就想念已故的亲人，很想哭。  
桂把脸埋进手掌，待了几秒，然后抹掉眼泪，打电话叫那个多管闲事的混蛋去买菜，中午过来开火做饭。

桂保持了非常良好的作息时间。每天早上六点半起床晨跑，八点吃完早饭。如果当天没有别的安排，比如志愿者活动或者同学聚会，就准备好中午的便当，背着电脑抱着书，去市立图书馆开始学习。中午十二点吃饭，然后眯半个小时，一点开始继续学习。五点半结束，去市场买新鲜食材，回家做饭。高杉作为一个要考试的人，理论上也是应该向桂看齐，保持较高强度的学习状态。然而他就是懒懒散散的，图书馆来得三天打鱼两天晒网，上午十点多来了，放下书包摊开书，趴下就开始睡。桂谴责他占着茅坑不拉屎，高杉打着哈欠揉着眼睛说，哈哈。桂拿着单词书要测试高杉，直接从X抽起。  
抽完就决定不管了。反正他厉害。  
高杉考了个高分。作为奖励，高杉要求去桂家留宿。  
“又不是小学生了，考试考好了还要奖励。”  
他俩没在桂家里胡闹过，桂心里有点忐忑。  
桂的床比高杉的小，靠墙放着。如果高杉不想鼻子贴着墙，桂不想一翻身就掉下床，俩人得紧紧靠一块儿。高杉懒得带装备，穿着桂的旧T恤和裤衩，一只胳膊横在桂的腰上，一条腿搭在桂膝盖上。黑暗中桂心里有点软，侧过身，让高杉枕在自己胳膊上，将人抱在怀里。高杉在他身上轻轻蹭了蹭就睡着了，十足安份乖巧。  
第二天早上，桂到点儿就醒，本想照常起床拉窗帘，享受清澈温暖的晨曦，结果被腰上那只手一下子掼进床里。  
“这才几点啊……再睡会儿吧。”高杉把人拖回被窝，亲着他的后颈含糊不清地说。  
桂把高杉的手从自己腰上挪下去，翻个身，瞪着高杉。高杉闭着眼，往被子里缩了缩，继续准备入睡，毫无自觉，还握着桂的手捏了捏。  
桂喜欢自然光，屋里的窗帘没高杉家的那么厚实，阳光透进来，照在高杉眼睑上。他皱眉，干脆用被子蒙住头。  
桂看着眼前这一坨东西，呆了一会儿，无可奈何地把人从被子里刨出来，拉进自己怀里，给他人肉遮光，让他再好好多睡会儿。  
高杉在桂家住到第三天，桂的作息规律全被打乱。晨跑变成傍晚跑，图书馆也不去了，在家拉着窗帘看电影，哈〇波特指〇王系列片马拉松，希〇柯克补一波，看困了就去睡觉。下午三四点高杉睡得四仰八叉，桂没事做，坐在沙发上掏出解剖学，随便看看。不多时高杉披着毯子，像幽灵一样走出来，往沙发上一躺，头枕着桂的大腿。  
桂：“进去睡。”  
高杉像毛毛虫似的蠕动了一下：“睡不着。”  
桂：“那起来啊。”  
高杉：“你给我念念书，我就睡着了。”  
桂：老子简直没脾气。  
桂翻到目录，操着一口（故意的）日式英文开始念单词表，一边念还一边摸高杉对应的部位。高杉听他念叨颅骨眉骨肩胛骨桡骨尺骨，温香软玉化作骷髅形销骨立，毛骨悚然，被摸了没几下就睡意全无，哆哆嗦嗦地爬起来，谨慎地打量着大声读单词的医科生，思考自己之后被当成教学用人体模型的可能性和适用性。  
桂余光瞥见高杉难得的怂样就乐了，伸出爪子，扒开他的毯子，从衣摆下摸进去袭击他的腹部：“你想想，你这里边儿包着的都是肠子呀肝啊胆囊啊啧啧啧，往下一点肾啊输精管啊blabla……”一边摸还一边按，手指尖上使力，好像暗示要把那些零零碎碎的东西都掏出来。  
高杉不发一言地站起来，悄无声息地溜进房里，关上门。  
桂狂笑了五分钟。

两个人放纵了小一周，又回到了早起泡图书馆的模式。桂继续做他的预习功课，高杉则抱着电脑研究起了选课，还挑了几个国外的学校课程设置做参考，嘀嘀咕咕地买了几大本能砸死人的原文书（“哦说得好像你的系统解剖学就砸不死人一样。”）。暑假的尾巴咻地就过去了，按照医学院的要求，桂在开学前两周去报到，入住宿舍，熟悉环境，高杉则和其他院的新生一样，提前一周搬进了宿舍。  
开学仪式上桂作为新生代表上台发言，高杉听着桂的讲话，心里很是高兴，且充满了期待。而这份高兴和期待多是对于桂的：高兴他这么快就崭露头角，期待他在A大未来的几年会变成什么样的人。对于自己已经正式成为一名大学生这件事，认知和感受反而是比较淡薄的。

桂结束了发言，高杉和大家一起鼓掌。手机在裤兜里震动了一下，是母亲给他发来了选校列表的反馈。


	10. Chapter 10

除了专业课，A大所有的学生都必须在两年内修完十二门不同学科的通识课程。通识课程都在本部，得靠学校大巴往返。桂本想打打工赚点零花钱，但是课程实在太忙，周末都要赶due，挤不出时间体验生活。他匆匆忙忙地报名了学校的RAP社，但社团在本部，很难回去参加活动，只能当个挂名社员。本院有好几个专业性社团，桂也报了一个，倒是能积极参加。  
医学院的专业社团都会干什么呢？  
当然是聚众搞学习。  
桂的室友是个留学生，来自某欧洲小国，大眼睛，长睫毛，理论上应该是个高颜值的帅哥，却总是穿着白色长袍，袍子下偶尔会露出毛发浓密的小腿，而且顶着个“伊丽莎白”的大名，总是散发出某种诡异的喜感。伊丽莎白几乎不开口说话，交流全靠打字，手速一流。开学没多久就有一群看上去很不好惹的家伙来找他麻烦，结果伊丽莎白一挑多碾压性胜利，据说还在他们头儿脸上吐了口血沫。  
从此留下传说，社会我伊丽，人狠话不多。  
桂和伊丽莎白处得挺不错。虽然俩人大部分时间都不在宿舍，大半夜从实验室或者图书馆回来基本上都是倒头就睡，还是在有限的时间里培养出了靠谱的友谊。桂很习惯为别人考虑了，伊丽莎白也不是个没心没肺的，都脾气挺好，互相帮衬着，今天我不小心睡过头了你叫我起床，明天你没时间吃午饭了我替你带个饭，社团活动八点开始你快来给你占了座位，相当融洽。伊丽莎白来日本还没几个月，虽然交流看上去没什么问题（就打字而言），其他方面的了解还是十分有限。桂兴致勃勃地要带他感受本国的风土人情，带他去吃北斗心轩，也叫上了高杉。桂理所当然地给伊丽莎白点了荞麦面，高杉说你就让外国友人吃这么寒酸的食物，而且难得请次客也不让老板多赚点钱。桂反驳说哪里寒酸了，这是朴素，要感受朴素的武士道精神就要从食物开始。伊丽莎白完全不在意他们在旁边拌嘴，非常认真地品味室友推荐的面，自行感受。  
秋去冬来，地上落满了金黄的银杏叶，桂围上了厚围巾，有点小感冒，不停地打喷嚏。他又往围巾里缩了缩，想起来这是前年高杉送他的圣诞礼物。可能是因为冷，可能是因为生病，心情有些惆怅。大学生活忙得不行，他也就周末回市区跟高杉见一面，可能吃个饭，可能连饭也吃不上，被大学朋友拉去逛街唱K看电影。桂长得好，头脑好，为人处事也好，很受欢迎，总是有很多朋友约。高杉没兴趣跟他们一起混——忍受桂一个直脑筋医科生就够了，实在没信心接待一群。况且他也忙，不再上午十点发信息问桂中午吃什么，不再闲着没事给他发喵喵喵。  
桂不知道他具体在忙些什么，猜测可能是哲学系要读的书很多。  
直到有一天高杉来医学院找他，问道：“如果我要出国读书，你觉得怎么样？”  
桂的脑子空白了一秒，回答道：“你能出国了？解禁了？”  
“嗯。”  
“准备去哪？”  
“A国吧。”  
“重新申请么？”  
“不，办转学。”  
“这样啊。”  
“嗯。”高杉点点头。  
桂也点点头。  
两人坐在图书馆门口的长椅上，各自手里拿着热咖啡，寒风中沉默下来。桂低着头，不知道要从何问起，你什么时候有这个想法的？什么时候开始准备的？都选了哪些学校？还有考试需要准备吗？申请材料呢？转学过去的话从大二念起吗？能转几个学分？现在到什么阶段了？那些学校接受转学申请的deadline是什么时候？有什么需要我帮你的吗？之前暑假的语言考试和选课都是为这个准备的吗？  
你什么时候走？  
为什么不早一点跟我商量？  
为什么要问我觉得怎么样？  
读完书还回来么？  
高杉：“你还没回答我。你觉得怎么样？”  
为什么要问我？我是被通知的一方，不应该是我有很多要问你的么？  
桂：“你自己准备好了就行，有什么我能帮忙的，尽管说。”  
高杉：“嗯，没事，差不多快弄完了，圣诞节前就能把材料都寄出去。”  
桂：“好的，那祝你好运。”  
高杉看了他一眼，桂侧脸垂下来的黑发挡住他的视线。  
桂：“也不早了，你先回去吧，下一趟大巴十分钟后就来了。”  
高杉：“那行。你先进去，太冷了。”  
桂：“嗯。”  
高杉：“圣诞节你来我家么？”  
桂：“到时候看吧，可能社团会有活动。”  
高杉：“行。你要是没安排就叫我。”  
桂：“好。”  
桂回图书馆，戴上耳机继续学习，按部就班地过完了一整天，晚上回宿舍，伊丽莎白还没回来。桂在黑暗中裹紧被子，宿舍的窗户有点漏风，他终于想起白天和高杉的对话。  
很难说心里没有不舒服，但确实没有立场不舒服。高杉的父母都在A国，能去那边当然好。高杉早就对这里失望透顶，出去见见世界，开开眼界，当然是好。国内甚至没有能医治好他的医疗机构，去A国治疗当然再好不过。  
但还是不舒服。  
明明是好事。

桂失眠到凌晨四点，差点就要上匿名论坛发帖“至交好友突然告诉我要去一个很远的地方怎么办在线等”，但一想到回复估计都是“还能怎么办当然是祝福他啊”就忍下来了，第二天顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈去上课。同学们嘻嘻哈哈地问他假发你黑眼圈怎么这么重昨晚干什么去啦，要不你回去睡觉吧我们替你记笔记，到时候起来吃午饭就行。桂说没事，偶尔一次撑得住。心里忽然又开阔了些。没事，他出去了好就行，不在一起也依然是好朋友。  
接下来一段时间两人联系更少了，好几天都没一句话。高杉之前跟桂说准备得差不多了，细数起来发现还差得有点远。他熬了两个通宵，整理确认资料，申了七八所学校，忙得昏天黑地，终于在圣诞节前两天把材料寄出去，网申也都全部递交了。他翘课睡了一整个白天，醒来的时候天已经黑了。他意识还不太清醒，觉得冷，摸到枕边的手机就打电话给桂。那边好像是有很多人在一起，桂接起电话的时候还在笑：“喂？怎么了？”  
高杉一下子醒了过来，搜肠刮肚地想了几秒：“那个...我的事都办完了，你圣诞节有空么？”  
桂：“啊...可以，我来找你。”  
桂刚挂了电话就被抱怨：“假发你可以什么可以啊，我们几个不是早就约了要去酒吧搭讪美女么？”  
桂：“哎呀不好意思，这是我发小，马上就要出国了，都不知道还回不回来，圣诞节好歹跟他见见吧。”  
众人叹气：“好吧好吧，那也没办法，反正你不在呢美女还能多看我们几眼，也好。”  
桂笑笑：“是啊，也好。”


	11. Chapter 11

平安夜哪里都人多得要命，商场里打折，天桥上看雪，结伴而行，穿红戴绿，欢声笑语。高杉和桂吃了顿不咸不淡的晚餐，看了场不好不坏的电影，天气冷，打不到车，两个人走路回了家，一路上都手牵着手，怕被人群冲散。  
桂的心情多少有点冷淡，洗完澡准备去睡客房，出了浴室发现高杉抱臂坐在沙发里，茶几上摆着一瓶威士忌和两只玻璃杯。  
“你想说什么，说吧。”  
桂走过去，坐下，拿起酒瓶：“你确定要喝这个？应该我还没开口，你就醉死过去了。”  
高杉：“那你喝这个。冰箱里还有百利甜，我喝那个。”  
桂噗嗤一下笑了：“你娘不娘。”  
高杉现场表演单边翻白眼。  
桂嘲笑完高杉，愉快了一些，去拿了百利甜，主动服务给他倒酒：“既然你让我问，什么时候offer能下来？”  
“最早三月初吧。”  
“换专业么？”  
“不换。”  
“都申了哪些学校？”  
高杉报了八所，综合排名都在Top30内。  
“喔，挺好，”桂给自己也倒上酒，跟高杉碰杯，“那祝你好运，等着收offer就行了。”  
高杉喝了一口百利甜，桂干完了杯子里的威士忌。桂仍然侧坐着，乌黑的长发垂下来，掩住他的半张脸。高杉抬手，把他的长发拢到耳后，轻轻触碰了他的耳廓：“对不起，没提早跟你商量。”  
桂转头看他，笑得有几分惊异：“这有什么对不起的，你自己的选择自己做就行，而且挺好的啊，我替你高兴。”  
高杉用力捏他的耳朵：“撒谎。”  
桂嘶一声，打开他的手。  
明明不高兴的应该是我，凭什么你对我撒气？  
桂皱了眉头就笑不出来了，烦躁地把头发从耳朵后面拨出来。  
高杉给他倒上酒，递给他，他接过来闷头喝了。  
压抑着的上不了台面的不舒服被酒精飞快地煽风点火，第三杯酒下去之后，桂终于红着眼睛问：“暑假的时候为什么不跟我说？高三的时候为什么不跟我说？”  
“你一直在忙，不想打扰你。”  
“打扰？”桂更难过了，“你的这么重要的事情，你觉得对我而言是打扰？”  
“我说错了，”高杉举手投降，“不想让你担心。我已经让你担心太多了。”  
桂撇撇嘴，给自己又倒上酒：“没什么，反正我也没有别人好担心的。”  
“你跟我不一样的，你知道的，”高杉的声音低沉干涩。饶是这些话他已在心中反复多遍，真正说出口的时候依然艰难，“所注视的方向不一样，要往前走的道路也不一样。我可能就要在这里走上岔路，迟早的。你有你坚定的目标，这是最好的。我可能还不知道自己最终追求的是什么，在这种情况下，你再替我着想，我跟你商量，也没有什么益处。”  
“你这样说，让我觉得自己很没用。”  
“不是这样的，”高杉抱住桂，“如果没有你，谁知道我现在会在哪里。”  
“你会好好的。”桂握紧高杉的手腕。  
“有你更好。可是我不能靠你过一辈子。有些事情，我必须自己一个人去解决。”  
“我知道我救不了你，可是我...我...我不知道怎么说，我很怕你在我不知道的时候出什么事，我想好好看着你。”  
“我不会出事的，”高杉亲吻桂的头顶，“那时候不是你的错。”  
“我害怕。”桂把脸埋进高杉胸口，用力抱住他的腰。  
“这么大的人了，没事的。”高杉像哄小孩一样，轻轻拍着桂的后背。  
“嗯。对不起让你难办了，其实你能做这样的决定，我很为你高兴。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你觉得我不开心了是吗，其实不是对你的，我是生自己的气。觉得自己太莫名其妙，很恶心。”  
“不要这样说自己，”高杉也抱紧了他，“你是最好的。”  
“不说我了。那你为什么还要在国内读完大一呢？高三毕业直接去上大学不是更好？”  
“禁止离境的问题，前两个月才彻底解决，而且，”高杉笑了，眼睛笑而唇角不动的那种笑，“我也想看着你。”  
看着你进大学，有忙碌的生活和稳定的朋友，逐渐习惯不再一直和我在一起，我也才放心。  
桂没答话，继续在高杉胸口埋了一会儿，才抬起一张红红的脸，说：“我喝多了，去刷牙洗脸睡觉了。”  
他头昏脑胀地洗漱完，去客房里躺好，鼻腔和喉头都酸得厉害。高杉进来，给他掖掖被角，在他额头上亲了一下，就出去了。

他要走了。漆黑的意识中只有这个念头在疯狂旋转。他要离开了。

那头大象其实一直都在房间里，桂期盼着有朝一日它能慢慢缩小，溜达出屋，而高杉其实一直触摸着它苍老干燥满是皱褶的皮肤，终于是要骑上它，一同去往远方了。


	12. Chapter 12

新年桂和高杉一起去神社参拜，桂许愿希望高杉能被dream school录取。武市和又子回来过寒假，高杉和他们聚会，说了准备出国。二人都相当平静地接受了。  
而后春季学期开始，气温逐渐上升，冰雪消融，树梢冒出绿意。桂依然忙于学业，以及开始试着接触学生会的人。他惦记着高杉的offer，每周固定问一次有没有什么消息。  
没什么消息。  
去年这会儿是自己在准备竞赛和联考，那混账整天吊儿郎当的，今年轮到他等待判决了。风水轮流转啊。桂有点幸灾乐祸。  
又过了两周，高杉告诉他，有学校联系他，让他补交资金证明。桂紧张兮兮地问，当初递材料的时候没有要求么？是你漏了么？办这证明要多久？补交的时间会对录取有影响么？高杉在银行柜台等水单，心平气和地打字回复，不是申请的要求材料，去年就办了资金冻结了，现在打个单子立马就能寄过去，不耽误事儿。桂放下心，继续回头看文献。  
高杉收到的第一个确定的消息是来自dream school的拒信。桂的新年愿望落了空。桂把拒信的邮件截图看了好几遍，看到开头的“we regretfully inform you”就一阵胸闷气短，问高杉这学校为什么不收你？高杉说，课程设置不太匹配，学分不够转。申请的时候就大概猜到会这样，碰碰运气而已。  
桂翻了个白眼。他不太喜欢这种明知道会没结果的事。  
所幸接下来几所学校的邮件开头都是 “Congratulations!” 和 “we gladly inform you”，录取信的截图桂也都喜滋滋地看了好多遍。高杉肉眼可见地高兴了许多，也肉眼可见地消沉了许多。桂无视了他的消沉，问他准备去哪？高杉说还没想好，你帮我选，你说去哪我就去哪。  
明显是耍赖了。  
桂又翻了个白眼，叫他把学校资料和之前整理的选校表格都发过来。表格里还留着那所 dream school, 著名校友一栏赫然写着松阳老师的本名。  
高杉没提过，于是桂也不说。  
桂抽时间做了个新的表，把信息精简了些，又添上别的比较条件，比如后续研究生项目的录取率，大致的就业情况，宿舍条件和学生对食堂的满意程度，等等。两个人周末碰头，叽叽咕咕地定好了学校，跟高杉父母报告，跟他们的意见也是一致的。于是高杉填了确认表，交了定金，收到学校寄来的入学包裹，接下来就只需好好完成本学期的课程，保证GPA，可以悠闲度日了。  
高杉周二下午没课，坐着校际大巴晃晃悠悠地来医学院，跟桂一起泡图书馆。跟去年暑假时一样，砖头厚的书往桌上一摊，趴着先睡半个小时，声称是需要午睡。  
“你过来的时候车上还没睡够？！”  
“你们院的图书馆真是充满了一种绝望的学习氛围，太适合睡觉了。”  
桂气得在桌子底下踩他：你才充满了绝望的氛围。  
两个人占了窗边的座位，五月的阳光透过玻璃窗照射在高杉的头发上，像是笼上了一层光圈。桂分心，伸手去触碰那层光圈，指尖仿佛感受到外面温柔拂过的风。他想起去年高杉去车站接考试考得神智不清的自己，身上也有这样的光圈。当时认为是浅色衣料折射出的太阳光，现在想明白了，这确实是高杉自身的光芒，在太阳下无处遁形而已。  
还没分别，就已经开始留恋。桂无奈地笑笑，手指在他的发梢虚点几下，收回了手。

松阳老师的忌日又快到了，高杉没提自己失眠，于是桂也不说。他们已经很久没一起睡觉，作为以后长久生活的演习。高杉抱着被子冷得发抖，废掉的眼睛疼得钻心，伴着一身冷汗熬到天亮，冲个澡就去学校上课。短短一周他掉了五斤，桂看着他明显消瘦下去的脸颊，依然不开口。松阳忌日那天傍晚，他们照例去上坟，意外遇到了数年不见的坂田银时。他还是那头蓬乱的自然卷，无神的死鱼眼，骨架和肌肉却比少年时壮实了许多。他空着手，无赖似的盘腿坐在松阳幕前，回头发现高杉和桂两尊煞神似的站在身后，吓到花容失色，宛如看到死人诈尸。高杉和桂把这位失踪人员揪起来，一个冲脸挥拳，一个出脚踹屌，三个人混战了半个小时，最后流着鼻血摁着彼此的头在老师坟前下跪道歉。桂死死抱住还在蠢蠢欲动想继续跟坂田战个痛的高杉，问他现在在哪里，做什么。坂田抠着头皮，擦着鼻血，说现在在歌舞伎町，开个小店，做做帮人跑腿的营生。手下有两个未成年的打工仔和打工妹，三个人凑合着过日子。坂田发表了长达一刻钟的替别人家养熊孩子的牢骚，听得高杉脾气都没了。  
桂点点头：“你开心就好。”  
高杉叹气：“你开心就好。”  
坂田抠完头皮抠鼻屎：“开心个屁啊，你们两个瓜娃子不知道社会人士生活压力多大啊，太他妈累了，真苦啊，苦得我每天疯狂嗑糖，现在都有发胖糖尿病的风险了。”  
桂作为一个医学生，马上开始告诫坂田要控制糖分摄入，多吃蔬菜，均衡饮食，勤加锻炼。高杉难得地和坂田站在同一战线，希望他自由地过完甜蜜又短暂的一生。坂田笑嘻嘻：“对啊，像你这样到现在还缠个绷带，一看就是病弱短暂的一生。”  
换了别人说这话，桂早翻脸了。然而从坂田嘴里说出来，桂就哈哈哈笑了，并且表示认同：“早就想吐槽你这个造型了，太复古了，而且换绷带真的麻烦死了。”  
高杉：“我不想忘记。”  
每当看到镜子里自己的脸，就会想起老师惨死的样子。每次更换绷带，就会想起被凶器扎入眼球的剧痛。每次感受到别人探究的目光，就会想起那段时间自己是怎么熬过来的。和桂一起。  
三个人沉默了。然后坂田银时说：“你不能一直吊死在这里。”他面无表情，“我已经死过一次了。”  
高杉嗤笑：“你死你的，我活我的。”  
坂田扫了他一眼，好像有点生气，但是又懒得生气。他站起身来，拍拍屁股走了。  
桂：“等等，银时，你的联系方式...”  
“你去歌舞伎町随便打听一下就知道了，”银发的男人没回头，挥挥手，“今天没带名片，‘万事屋阿银’，问这个就行。”  
桂看着坂田远去的背影，本想感叹他还是和以前一样，伸手去拉高杉，触到一片冰凉，吓了一跳，赶紧把正在发抖的人抱进怀里，用力抚摸他的背脊：“没事，我在这里，没事，没事...”  
高杉揪着桂的衣服，喘得厉害。桂压着他的脉搏，一下一下数，直到天彻底黑了，高杉的呼吸心跳才平复下来。  
他抬起头，珍贵的墨绿色眼中泛着湿润的光泽。桂预感要不好，而高杉终于问出了那句桂以为他不会说出口的话：  
“你愿不愿意和我一起走？”


	13. Chapter 13

桂还来不及回答，高杉被自己的话惊到，倒抽一口气，松开桂的衣服，往后退了一步，扭头就走。  
桂沉默地跟在后面，注视着高杉紧绷的后颈和肩膀。他们走出墓园，叫了出租车，两个人坐在后排，各自望着窗外。车子开过宽阔的马路，狭窄的小巷，在十字路口左转或直行，霓虹灯接连不断，迷幻成光斑。  
桂今晚原本并无外宿计划，明天上午还有课，但他现在必须和高杉回家。  
他们一前一后地进了屋，高杉悄无声息，把钥匙搁在玄关，脚步放得很轻，接了杯水，把自己关进房里。  
桂等了十分钟，敲门进去。房间里只开了台灯，桌上散着高杉的书和常用药。杯子已经空了，只有几道水痕挂在杯壁。高杉没换衣服，脸朝下地趴在床上，听见有人进来，也不动弹。  
桂坐在他床尾，依然不说话。高杉摸索着，小心翼翼地牵到他的手，闷声闷气地说：“我不是那个意思。”  
桂动了动手指：“嗯。”  
高杉把脸埋在床垫里，沮丧得不得了：“我说不是那个意思...但也不是不是那个意思...我不想像个变态一样，完全没有想过要以任何形式地绑着你。你值得更自由的环境和更好的人，但我还是想问你...你愿不愿意跟我走。”  
桂握了握他的手。  
高杉：“对不起，我没忍住。”  
桂：“没关系。”  
两个人手拉着手，静静待了一会儿。外面突然下起大雨，噼里啪啦地砸在外墙和街上。窗户没关，桂担心雨水飘进来淋湿桌上的书，想起身去关窗，高杉却一下子把他拉到床里，压在身下。  
桂躺着，长发铺散在床单上，表情淡定。外面风雨交加，远远传来雷电的声响，沉闷而肃穆。双层窗帘在风中飒飒而动。  
高杉把桂困在怀中，而他自己又被困于此间此刻。  
应该是热闹的，却也是冰冷的。  
暗淡的白色灯光藏匿在高杉身后，躲闪抗拒，期期艾艾，像垂首不语的他。高杉的眼中又盛了一丁点儿光芒，针尖似的刺人。  
他问：“你舍得我走吗？”  
桂答道：“舍得啊。”  
高杉低下头，嘴唇贴着桂的嘴唇，柔软暧昧好似蛊惑，又带着卑微的意味像是祈求：“只要你说舍不得，我就不走了。”  
桂微微抬起下巴，亲吻对方，舌尖轻轻舔舐他的唇瓣：“走吧。”  
“可是我现在不想走了。”高杉回应桂的吻，直白地向他请求。  
“都随你。”桂看着高杉，像五年前他发病时，对他说“我只有你了”一样温柔而哀伤。  
想离开也好，愿意留下来也罢。  
“你...哎。”  
桂笑着触碰高杉的耳垂和脸颊，搂住他的脖子，把他的头拢进自己的颈窝里。高杉顺势圈住他的腰，两个人的身体重叠到一起，终于放松下来。  
“你什么时候走？”  
“大概考完期末考试过几天吧。”  
“这么早？“桂有点惊讶，不是八月底才开学么。”  
“要去上一个暑课。”高杉嘟囔道，好像也并不太情愿的样子。  
“好吧，”桂抱着高杉蹭了蹭，“这么早。”  
高杉贴着桂的颈侧，低声说：“我舍不得你。”  
“嗯……提前去也好，早点适应环境，到了正式开学就不会听不懂课了。”  
“你就不能留我一下么。”高杉忿忿地在桂腰上掐了一下。  
“留你也没用啊。”桂用膝盖顶了他一下。  
......  
窗外的风声更尖锐了，温度比白天降了许多，只有彼此的身上是温暖的。高杉抱紧桂，想到很快就要失去这具温暖的身体了。桂不挽留他，甚至不愿意说自己会想他。挽留无用，思念无益，双方心知肚明。就算真的说舍不得，你能不能留下来，也不可能放弃offer。  
毕竟交了大几千刀的定金呢。桂想到这里，一阵牙疼。

第二天桂不得不起个大早赶车回学校，先去宿舍拿书再去上课。伊丽莎白已经起床了，看他回来了，就问：你昨天回家了？  
桂：“嗯，有点突然，但还是回去了一趟。”  
伊丽莎白：真好啊，想回去就能回去。  
面无表情，但确实是羡慕的。  
桂本来有点好笑，一个从出生到读大学都在同一个地方没怎么出去见过世面的有什么可羡慕的，但是马上想到伊丽莎白回家要跨过山河大海，星空云海中折腾十几个小时，而在这个国家里能容身的只有这间小小几坪的宿舍，全部的家当都塞在这里，觉得确实有些难过。再想到高杉也马上就要面临这样的处境，几乎就要泪光闪闪了。  
他掩面拍拍伊丽莎白的肩膀：“你们不容易。”  
语气心痛得宛如感同身受，倒是弄得伊丽莎白有点莫名其妙了。

就算桂不愿意承认，考试周中，医学院的图书馆的确和高杉说过的一样，弥漫着绝望的氛围。  
专业选得好，年年像联考。  
现在熬的夜，现在流的泪，都是当初选专业脑子里进的水。  
不管平时多用功，考试当头都不得不临时抱佛脚。有同学把电饭煲带到图书馆来的，煮好饭抱着锅就着咸菜就是一顿。  
在白米饭的味儿的衬托下，气氛更加绝望了。  
桂背书背得头昏脑胀，决定下楼买杯咖啡，吹吹风，清醒一下。作为大一生，情况还没那么严峻，专业课的考试都结束了，还剩两篇论文要交，后天一门通识课的考试。桂端着咖啡，长舒一口气。手机震动了一下，高杉发来消息：“我考完了。你什么时候结束？”  
桂恹恹地回复：“后天。还有两篇论文，你帮我写？”  
高杉：“本届新生代表居然找人代写期末论文，贵国青年真是要完。”  
桂：“滚。”  
高杉：“赶紧的吧，考完了请你吃饭，叫上你室友一起。”  
桂：“伊丽莎白？怎么？”  
高杉：“没怎么，我钱多，想乱花。”  
桂：“......”  
桂：“你有什么目的，老实交代。”  
高杉：“没有目的。十分单纯。”  
桂：“没目的就算了。伊丽莎白明天早上全部考完，晚上就飞机回国，没空跟我们吃饭。”  
高杉：“喔，好吧。”他把手机塞回兜里，有点后悔上次一起吃北斗心轩的时候没问对方要联系方式。毕竟是桂的室友，万一桂有什么事，比较方便联系。  
马上就要走了，竟然不知道桂的身边，他还能联系谁，谁能帮他看着桂。  
但是都这么大人了，谁需要谁看着呢。


	14. Chapter 14

高杉出国的机票就在三天后，却还什么都没准备，连箱子都没有。桂下了考场回宿舍洗了把脸就找高杉一起去商场，买了一大一小两个行李箱。高杉不耐烦带太多东西，桂之前收藏了个打包攻略，全无用武之地。高杉对生活用品并不多细致讲究，那边什么都能买到，少带些东西，轻轻松松上路也好。桂网购了各种式样的眼罩，黑的白的，红的蓝的，正常的造型比如一块朴素的黑色的带缝线的布料，神经病的比如太阳花的造型，仿佛幼儿园小朋友表演节目的道具。高杉面对那一堆眼罩，镇定自若地挨个儿试过去，原本白色绷带覆盖的地方长出了太阳和小鸟，煎蛋和雨滴，“喜”和“鬼”。  
临走前最后一天才开始收拾东西，高杉随手在箱子里扔了几件夏装，一件厚外套，几本专业书，两幅耳机，桂给他准备了一个小医药箱，装了常用药和应急药，连创口贴和维生素都放进去了。又嫌他东西摆得太乱，全部拎出来，衣服给他一件件叠好，书由重到轻地排列，耳机用盒子装好，放进登机箱，以免被压坏。  
桂站在床边叠衣服，高杉从身后搂住他的腰，贴上去，拨开他的头发，在他后颈那块微微凸起的骨头上蹭来蹭去。桂不理会他这不知道是发嗲还是发情的动作，继续沉稳端庄地替他收拾东西。高杉的手摸进衣摆和裤腰，又在他的皮肤上咬了一口，终于换来桂的回头。他眯着眼，舔湿了嘴唇，准备好一副煽情的充满欲望的表情，桂却蹙着眉头问他：“你那件深紫色的羊绒衫呢？挺暖和的，很轻，不带过去吗？”  
高杉只想让两人脱光了什么都不穿，而桂在他脑中扒出来一件深紫色的羊绒衫，宽松的，毛乎乎的，魔性地可笑。他几乎有些恼恨起那件无辜的羊绒衫来，于是在桂的下腹掐了一把，回答道：“去年洗缩水了，扔了。”  
桂鄙夷地说道：“羊绒不能下水洗的，白痴。”  
高杉撇撇嘴，又把脸埋进他颈窝里：“以后不买了，难伺候。”  
桂心想着你比羊绒难伺候多了，伸手托住高杉的下巴，在他脸颊上亲了一口：“滚一边玩儿蛋去吧，别在这碍事。”  
高杉当即松手，往床上一坐，开始脱裤子：“想不到你好这一口，早说啊。“  
桂一头雾水：“什么？”  
高杉：“你不是让我玩儿蛋给你看么。”  
桂：......  
然后抄起衣架把人揍出房间了。   
高杉把手揣裤兜里，猫大爷似的最后巡视了一遍自己的领地。从老宅搬到这里来之后，不到三年，父母就被外派常驻国外，保姆也上了年纪，高杉刚上初中的时候就辞职回乡下养老了。在这家里，陪伴他最久的，是桂。  
如今自己也要走了。  
高杉倚在门边，看着桂摸摸索索地把东西都收拾好，合上箱子，走过去抱住他，含住他的嘴唇，手直白地覆上他的下体：“最后一晚了，要不咱俩做了吧，留个念想。或者让我在国内脱个处。”  
桂温顺地回应他的吻，眼神十分认真：“请你去国外自由飞翔。”  
得到了意料之中的拒绝，高杉笑咪咪地咬了咬桂的舌尖，把人放开了。

两个人晚上同床共枕，高杉没再跟桂开玩笑似地求欢。桂枕在高杉的手臂上，两个人抱在一起，纯洁地纯睡觉。其实谁都没睡着，感受着彼此呼吸中身体的起伏，睁眼无眠，心跳如雷，比当年初识欲望的时候更珍惜拥抱着他的夜晚，每分每秒都恨不得揉碎了过，绞尽心思地想要记住对方的体温和气味。  
第二天大早，两人带着箱子和浓重的黑眼圈奔赴机场。  
比一晚射三次还累。  
高杉领了登机牌，桂筋疲力尽地站在旁边。他们短暂地沉默了一会儿，还是高杉先开口：“我准备去候机了。你还有什么要对我说的吗？”  
桂只觉得五脏六腑都被塞满了铅块，钝钝地往下坠，极疼。他摸了摸高杉新换上的黑色眼罩：“在那边好好照顾自己，好好读书，不要滥用药物，不要随便跟人上床。”  
“......你都在想什么...算了。你也是，对自己好一点，”高杉从口袋里掏出一张卡，塞到桂手里，“爹妈给我的生活费里存下来的，你名下的户，密码是你奶奶的生日。多吃有营养的食物，别每天就吃荞麦面。不要去乱七八糟的奇怪的地方打工，注意安全。“他停顿了一下，又补充道：“要认识更多更好的人，如果能遇到爱的人，就最好不过了。”  
桂被这张卡塞懵了，又突然被陌生的恐慌攫住：你会爱上别人吗？  
高杉握住他的手，捏了捏，弯弯眼角：“我爱你。“然后放开他，走进安检通道。  
桂看着高杉的背影。他不再回头。  
犹如寂静的闪电，雷鸣由远及近，携风带雨。  
那天晚上高杉在昏暗的白光中问他，你愿不愿意跟我走，你舍不舍得我。  
雨水从头顶蜿蜒而下，浸湿了长发，又从脚踝漫延而上，没过胸口。难以呼吸，难以视物。  
桂站在黑夜的倾盆大雨中，感知变得模糊。周遭的一切悲欢离合再与他无关，疯狂的雨水是监牢，把他困在世界中心。闪电劈裂，一遍遍地回放高杉突然消失的背影。风声在耳边窃窃嘲笑，他走了，你开心吗？他走了，你害怕吗？他问过你那么多次舍不舍得，现在走了，你如愿了吗？  
他如果在你不知道的地方爱上了别的人，你还舍得吗？  
他说他爱你，你听到了吗？

我爱你。桂绝望地想道。  
我爱你，我爱你，我爱你我爱你，我爱你我爱你我爱你，我爱你。  
我爱你。

桂坐在候机厅外面的长椅上，听着头顶飞机的轰鸣，独自枯坐了很久。原本以为自己保持中立，或者略微偏向鼓励他出去，是最好的选择。高杉曾说你值得更自由的环境和更好的人，桂认为高杉也是，甚至更加。他显然不是能一直甘愿待在同一个地方的人，在这个城市中生活仿佛困兽之斗。高杉或许真的希望桂能结交到更好的朋友，甚至爱人，而桂的意识是，让高杉自由选择，寻找自己的道路，是自己最好的温柔。而在这个分别的时刻，桂才体会到，这不是温柔，不是让他自由，而是在温柔表皮之下的自私和怯懦。他们在一起太久，久到对自己产生怀疑：是否对你干涉太多？你现在这样子，我是否有部分责任？  
你一直没有痊愈，我救不了你。  
他承认自己的幼稚和无力，于是不接受，不拒绝，听之任之。难以和对方共享面临着诸多分岔路口的人生，自认承受不住那份坦诚情深的爱意。  
他辜负了对方三番五次伸过来的双手和靠近的怀抱。  
高杉发消息给他，说马上起飞，关机了，落地之后联系。  
桂抬头看向晴朗的天空。飞机从上空划过，载着他的依恋，他的惆怅，他的欢愉，他的遗憾，他的希冀，他的压抑，他的爱，飞向茫茫大洋的彼岸。


	15. Chapter 15

桂本想送完机回去补觉，却在沉重和晕眩之下临时决定去剪个头发。他在洗头的时候睡着了，洗头小哥看他一脸憔悴，让他多睡了会儿，慢慢给他按着头皮，超出标准时间十分钟才叫醒他。桂迷迷瞪瞪地起来，被按到镜子前的座位上。给他剪了十年头发的当年是小姐姐现在是小阿姨的理发师走过来，刚吃完早饭还剃着牙，问他，跟以前一样？桂回答说，剪短吧。  
“多短？”  
桂思忖了一会儿，发现自己没什么主意：“随便您，只要够短就行。”  
小阿姨瞪大了眼睛，把牙签缓缓从嘴里挪出来，仔细打量着桂：“哟，这是怎么了？脸色这么差？失恋了？”  
桂答道：“不是。”过了两秒又憋不住，垂头丧气道：“异国了。”  
小阿姨同情地拍拍他的肩，把毛巾从他头上摘下来，摸摸他湿漉漉的头发：“你舍得？”  
“没办法。”  
“我是说头发。”  
“喔。剪吧。”  
小阿姨给他把头发剪到肩膀以上就停手了，说再短你就该不习惯了。桂道了谢，付了钱，回高杉家睡到下午四点，把脸埋在被子里，醒的时候迷迷糊糊嫌阳光烦人，伸手往旁边一捞想找个人肉遮光板，捞了个空。  
喔，他走了。  
虽然自己现在躺在他床上睡在他被子里枕头上还有他的气味，但他确实已经走了。  
桂坐起来，慢慢消化这个事实。他挠了挠头，顺着发丝摸下来，猝不及防摸了个空。  
喔，给剪了。  
一夜不睡脑子就跟被切了一样。桂十分嫌弃自己，起床点了个外卖，吃完了回自己家收拾东西。  
他终于下定决心，要把屋子腾出来，租出去。原样尘封在那里，一点好处都没有。大件家具都留着，但是沙发上的靠枕、冰箱上的垫布、餐桌上的隔热板、厨房里的锅碗瓢盆，全都得弄走。电视机的型号已经太老了，但是拆下来很麻烦，先放着吧，租客要是想拆就让他们自己去拆。奶奶的房间，爸妈的房间，自己的房间，床单枕头被套全部扔掉，明明早就散发出陈腐的味道了。抽屉里放着没用完的针线，十年前的剪刀，虽然没有生锈，但是橡胶把手已经变得黏黏糊糊的了。还有好看得舍不得扔的福袋和红包，都褪色了。奶奶的老花镜，爸爸的领带，妈妈的高跟鞋，自己收集的卡片，全部都塞进大号黑色垃圾袋里。  
早就该扔掉了。  
桂拾掇到后半夜，终于把该扔的和该打包的都塞在垃圾袋或纸箱里，堆在客厅，累得往沙发上一瘫，把手机摸过来一看，几十条未读消息，其中两条来自高杉，一条是两小时前发的，说过完海关了，另一条是五分钟前发的，说到宿舍了。桂犹豫了半分钟，还是拨电话过去了。高杉很快就接了电话：“喂，假发，还没睡？”  
“嗯。白天一直在睡，晚上清醒了，回家收拾东西。你过海关顺利吗？宿舍怎么样？”  
“挺顺利的，没被关小黑屋，”高杉笑了两声，“宿舍也挺好的，比国内大。你回家又收拾什么？不一直好好的么。”  
“扔东西啊，我想把房子租出去，空着也是空着。”桂说着说着，恶向胆边生：“早就想租出去了，全怪你多管闲事，钱多得发慌，请家政过来做卫生，每次都害我舍不得。请你赔我这么些年的租房收入好吗。”  
人在宿舍坐，锅从天上来。高杉接了这口来自十万八千里外的锅，哭笑不得：“好好好，我的错我的错。”  
“你...哎，我瞎说的。”桂很无奈。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
桂把脚也踩进沙发里，把脸埋进膝盖里，整个人缩成一团。  
高杉听他不说话，问道：“困了？”  
“没有，我是在想...“桂咬咬嘴唇，又踌躇了一会儿，还是说，“谢谢。”  
“应该的。”高杉笑了。  
桂一想到电话那边高杉应该是一脸嘚瑟，尾巴都快翘上天了，心里就烦：“好了不说了，你也快睡吧。晚安。”  
“我这边现在是白天，你都困傻了吧。”  
“......”  
“你去睡吧，我爸妈一会儿就来了。”  
“啊，他们来看你？”  
“嗯。”  
“太好了，”桂真心实意地高兴起来，“代我向叔叔阿姨问好。”  
“会的。去睡吧，晚安。”  
桂挂断电话，有点茫然。好像和以前没什么不一样，两个人碎嘴子地互相叨叨，但是又确实不一样，隔着那么遥远的距离，声音好像都变了。  
糟，这是跨国电话，我的话费啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——  
桂握着手机，悔不当初。  
美色使人神志昏聩。即使这美色已经远隔重洋，举着望远镜都望不到，也不能妨碍桂又扔一口锅过去。  
桂恨不得把高杉也团吧团吧丢进垃圾袋里，一次性扔掉得了，碍事玩意儿。

桂第二天拿着高杉给他的卡去银行查余额，查完之后当场把高杉的通讯录备注改成“金主爸爸”，并大度地原谅了昨晚电话费惨案。回去路上刚好看到冰淇淋店在招暑期工，顺便就面了个试。虽然之前几乎没有打工经验，但是胜在长得干净讨巧，店长觉得招个认真乖巧的新手也不错，就这么定了。每周三天，不耽误去给学长学姐的实验室帮忙的时间。桂开开心心地继续溜达回家，把昨晚清理好的该扔的扔了，扔不了的打包好了都锁进自己的小房间里，招租信息挂到网上，心满意足地拖着装满了现在自己的常用物品的行李箱，去了高杉家，鸠占鹊巢地在高杉房间里住下了。并且说服自己，人家放假要回来的，自己在这儿住住，维持一点儿人气，总是好的。  
从现在开始，你的家，我替你守着。  
他穿着背心和裤衩，开着电扇，坐在沁凉的木地板上啃冰淇淋。夏天沤热，他的头发只够扎起来一个小揪揪。  
桂摸摸自己的发尾，刺刺地扎手。他舔完最后一口冰淇淋，油然而生出一股去剃个板寸的冲动。  
不可，不可，过两天去实验室恐怕会被人尖叫着打出来。  
桂被想象中的场景逗乐了，站起来，把冰淇淋盒子扔了，伸了个懒腰。  
虽然这么说有点儿矫情，但是吧，确实。  
新生活开始了。


	16. Chapter 16

高杉父母所在的城市离他飞机两个小时。两夫妇下了飞机，租车开到学校，捞上儿子出去吃饭，吃完了一起去超市置办生活用品。他们原都是严厉且不多言的人，见到唯一的儿子难掩开心之情，问他飞机上吃得好不好，睡得安不安稳，有没有脖子疼，来学校路上是不是都顺利。高杉一一作答。又问之前在国内是不是真的过得好，身体上有没有生病，是否遇到过难以解决的困难没跟他们说，桂现在怎么样，你现在过来了，他有没有想过要出来。没有是吧？也是，那孩子是个自己很有主意的。  
高杉跟在父母后面。他们一个沉默地推着购物车，一个不间断的从货架上取下物品。置身于陌生的环境，周围都是不同人种的顾客，高杉觉得这样的画面很有些幽默感。父母久居国外，对大型连锁超市货品摆放的位置都比对自己孩子身上长的痣熟。  
采购完了，他们拎着大包小包回到车上。他母亲又说，前些日子联系了一位同他们本国的咨询师，聊过一次，感觉还不错，这是她的电邮和电话，如果有时间，可以去试试。  
高杉委婉道：“我本来打算先在校医院的咨询室试试的，我们学校这方面的实力很强，这也是当初选择这所学校的原因之一。”  
母亲摇摇头：“你才刚来，就算语言能力再好。文化隔阂不是一个容易处理的东西，他们不一定能很快理解你。”  
高杉有些惊讶。他坐在车厢后座，从后视镜中注视她的眉眼，精致的妆容下透露出疲惫憔悴，眼角纹路中藏着经年的忧郁。她察觉到儿子在瞪着自己，尴尬起来，不耐烦地挥挥手：“好吧，我亲身试过了，怎么样？”  
心中有块久未被触碰的地方突然软化，愧疚丛生，却又感受到了被生身之人无条件地爱着的温暖。  
“辛苦你们了。”他低下头。  
她咬着食指指节，挤出一个别扭的微笑，然后握住丈夫搭在方向盘上的手。

两周后，高杉按照母亲给的联系方式，跟咨询师约定了见面的时间。他下课之后乘地铁去赴约，在市中心的一栋很有些年代感的写字楼里。建筑内部倒是显得新，大厅敞亮，大理石地板光可鉴人。高杉乘电梯上去，到了咨询师的办公室。时间还早，上一位的session还没结束，前台请他先坐。五分钟后高杉见到了那位咨询师，她送前一位出来，跟高杉打了个招呼，表示还有一些paper work需要做，请他再稍等片刻。她个子高挑，留着一头黑色的长发，转身的时候发梢飞起一个小小的弧度，有点像桂。之后她把高杉迎进她的办公室，面对面坐下，交叠起双腿的模样，又是桂喜欢的。他心里冒出一点点亲近和一点点抗拒。她把头发拨到耳后，拿着铅笔和记事板，微笑着问what brings you here, 高杉看着那雪白单薄的耳廓和丰厚的黑发，说，我喜欢你的头发，像我的一位朋友。咨询师挑了挑眉，是一位比较有攻击性的患者，有点棘手。  
“那，你想聊聊那位朋友么？”  
“不聊了，跟他没什么关系，”高杉轻描淡写地揭过去，向后靠进沙发里，同样叠起腿，用手指托着下颔，“我来，是因为我的PTSD和bipolar disorder。”

高杉结束了第一次session，约好了下次会面的时间。他又注意到咨询师转身时发梢回旋。外面天色刚刚开始转暗，起了风。高杉压住被风吹起来分刘海，想起桂是讨厌刮风的，因为头发必定会被吹起来，一定用发绳束好，或者冬天里用围巾拢住。他发了条信息给桂：“我今天去见咨询师了，她的头发跟你很像。”  
几个小时后，桂起床，看到高杉的信息，莫名其妙一阵心虚，又觉得理直气壮，老子的头发，老子想剪就剪。于是给高杉回复：“哈哈。”  
高杉正跟同学一起吃晚饭，聊到怎么用学校图书馆系统检索写作业要用的资料，收到桂的消息，看了一眼就收起手机。吃完了去泡图书馆，把书翻出来，摊开，脑子里空白了几秒，下意识地掏出手机，打开那条“哈哈”，盯着看了几遍。想到桂那时可能才刚醒，两条白胳膊在被子外面，举着手机，眯着眼打字，打完字就把手机放到枕边，缩回被子里。又想到他现在可能是在晨跑，穿着荧光绿和深灰的运动套装，马尾一甩一甩，从那条他们一起走了十多年的街道上跑过。  
高杉不自觉地笑了一下，翻到今天教授布置阅读的页面，戴上耳机，开始学习。  
桂在冰淇淋店干活，戴着棕色的小头巾，系着棕色的围裙，十个人里面有八个人（偷偷）夸他可爱。他刚挤好一碗抹茶拼巧克力的冰淇淋，撒上糖珠，突然后知后觉地想起高杉说“去见咨询师”了，脑子里瞬间豕突狼奔，一小块大脑皮层飞到一万公里以外摇着高杉肩膀问你们聊得怎么样感觉有没有用，把冰淇淋递给客人的时候差点没端住笑容。

桂原本以为大学的第一个暑假会感觉漫长，特别是在没有高杉的情况下。然而时间在冰淇淋店和实验室时间飞快逃走，阳光渐渐由毒辣变得温和，培养皿里的菌群长了一拨又一拨，实验用的兔子都喂熟了。没有高杉，这个夏天桂利用得十分高效。以往的假期里高杉拽着他一起打游戏看电影看漫画睡懒觉，两个人瞎聊，一起消磨，坐在沙发两端互相扔纸团掐架都能闹一个下午，彼此消耗，最后两个人的骨头都软了，百无聊赖地躺在房间。  
高杉飞走的时候桂绝望地承认自己爱着他，但他听不到，也摸不着，桂说再多次也只是自言自语。他兀自伤感了两天，就想开了。  
还能怎么办呢，人都走了。之前摆出大度的姿态，张开手臂，松开紧握的拳，走吧，去远方，这是我的温柔，现在只能继续让他自由。也曾想过如果当时对高杉说舍不得，你考不考虑留下来，甚至有没有可能说“我愿意跟你走”，但毫无疑问的，高杉不会因为桂的挽留而留下，而桂的愿望一直是让本国变得更好，不可能突然现在去考国外的学校。  
留不住，带不走。高杉和桂都是这样。  
后来桂每天可能会有两三次想到高杉。想到，不是想念。这之间的区别明显，却十足微妙。比如在给兔子切胡萝卜的时候想到高杉抱怨学校食堂的沙拉难吃到惨无人道，在晚上躺进床里的时候想到上次高杉拍给他的宿舍照片里，浅绿色的被子在床上堆成一坨。言语和画面从意识中滑过，占用时间大概也就半秒。不带什么感情色彩，朦胧或清晰，毫不费力地一闪而过，然后又悄无声息地潜入识海深处，像一条细小的银鱼跃出海面，鳞片折射出微弱的光。


	17. Chapter 17

由于时差，即时通讯工具变成留言板，一方在白天说了什么，另一方要晚上才回复。虽然有点像自言自语，但是幸亏二位都不是要问“在吗”等到对方说“在”后才会往下说的人。桂觉得无所谓，一般也没有什么立刻就要得到回复的要事——基本都是吐槽。比如今天实验课桂隔壁桌失手把兔子的动脉切开了溅了桂满头满脸的血（高杉：“画面太美我挺想看。”），比如高杉收到宿管一封极其气愤的邮件说某几位兄弟会成员于周五晚上尿坏了宿舍走廊的应急灯和地毯（桂目瞪口呆：“还有这种玩法？！”）罚款一千刀。桂的头发还没长长的时候两个人视频过一次，高杉吃了一惊，抿着嘴把“其实我没想到我出国对你的冲击会有这么大”给憋回去，桂黑着脸说你闭嘴什么都不准说。视频完了高杉关掉摄像头，一个人嘿嘿嘿地傻乐了半晌。  
这个城市的初雪比故乡的来得更早，落在黑色的外套上，高杉拍照给桂看。桂把照片拉得很大才看清了那几片雪花，回复道我以为是头皮屑。  
他们不提及那次送机，很少说到过去的事，桂也绝不问高杉什么时候回来，放假回不回来。感恩节假期，高杉去了父母家，一起烤了火鸡，做了土豆泥和焦糖苹果挞。他从没吃过火鸡，挺好奇，兴致勃勃地跟拍了全程。烤完之后端上桌，切了两片尝了，吐吐舌头，没忍住，说：“我觉得不好吃。是不是食谱不太对。”  
父亲优雅地放下刀叉，说：“不是食谱的问题。火鸡的肉质的确口感不是那么好。”  
母亲同情地点点头：“是的。”  
高杉哈哈大笑。  
桂看了照片，听着高杉带笑的语音，也忍不住笑了，很想去找点火鸡尝尝，是不是真的那么不好吃。不过比起火鸡本身，他觉得更可能问题在于高杉全家都挑食。  
他打字问道：“那你们后来还吃什么了么？”  
高杉回复：“我们煮荞麦面吃了。”  
桂：“哈哈哈哈哈你以前那么嫌弃荞麦面，是不是万万没想到关键时刻竟然要靠它续命哈哈哈哈哈。”  
高杉：“不，是因为我想你了。”  
......  
桂不知道怎么回复了。他放下手机，有点尴尬，又有点脸热。他一直不擅长应对高杉那些调情或者抒情的话语，以前或许能翻个白眼或者随口嫌弃一句，现在是做不到了。高杉情感过于丰沛，愤怒或爱意都信手拈来，并且舌灿莲花，情意化作言语，丝丝缕缕钻入人心。从前桂都闭着眼睛把他的话塞进抽屉，尽量在好好保存的前提下，置之不理。而现在这抽屉是敞开了，合不上了，里面的内容都跑出来，时不时地就绕着桂飞一圈，让他只想把脸埋进被子里。对比之下，桂觉得自己的灵魂尤其干瘪，即使是爱着对方，也难说有多浓烈醇厚，笨嘴拙舌，羞怯于表达，连一句“我想你”也说不出口，生怕给人带来负担或束缚。  
这世上如果有以人类情感为食的怪兽，恐怕他能坦然拿出手的，给怪兽塞牙缝都不够。

感恩节回来之后，很快就是期末考试。高杉熬完paper，深夜从图书馆往宿舍走。雪下得不大，他想起去年这会儿，还在国内，忐忑着去医学院找桂说自己准备出国。他知道桂不可能反对，但是他当时茫然的表情，确实让高杉有些恐慌。他们是朋友，然而即使是最好的朋友，也不应该瞎掺合对方的人生。只有伴侣才能要求彼此在人生规划中要算上自己的份。与其说是讨论前途，不如说是想确认和追寻对方对于自己的爱。  
你有多爱我，你对我就会有多过分。  
桂太清楚人跟人之间的分寸，高杉则希望他过分一点。  
临走之前他握着桂的手说如果你能遇到爱人就最好，其实想到桂和其他人站在一起，就气得火烧火燎。小肚鸡肠的人偏要假装大度，生生给自己找罪受。现在半年过去了，好像也并没有改变什么。桂向来不过分，风度翩翩得近乎矜持。从前一直待在一起，会有眼神和气息交错，会有深入骨髓的依恋对方的小动作，高杉能说服自己，他是爱我的。而现在远隔重洋，失去了那些肉眼可见的虚无缥缈的细节，无法认定对方的感情，高杉恨不得揪住他的领口逼问，我需要一个明确的答复。  
桂的言语间并没有表现出他现在身边有人，自己也还是那样，就是读了很多书，写了好多篇essay和几篇paper。经历都能被量化，乏善可陈。情绪无法表述，开心，生气，伤心，感动，思念，这些能传递什么？代表什么？形容词堆砌而已，屏幕那端的人感受不到。而亲密关系追求的是什么？你与我共心罢了。  
咨询也没有什么进展。他清楚自己的症结所在，而要帮助一个知道自己症结何在的患者有一些积极的改变是很困难的。日常生活没有大碍，累起来的时候根本就不失眠。咨询师甚至委婉地表示现在这个状态是不错的。  
已经过去的，现在流逝的，尚未来临的，他拿曾经（可能）拥有的去赌某些捉摸不到的未知的。当然，他必须走出这一步，没有什么后悔可言，只是落入了微妙的不知该如何面对桂的情绪中。  
寒假太短，他不回国，定了和父母一起去南方出海的船票。

桂占领了高杉的卧室，换季的时候清理衣柜，找到了高杉那件紫色的羊绒衫。并没有被洗缩水，很普通地被叠在收纳袋里。真是个大屁眼子。桂暗暗地想。他没有戳穿高杉的谎言，而是把它挂到衣柜里，和自己的毛衣一起。他想起高杉穿着这件衣服时的样子，锁骨从V领中露出来。高杉瘦，衣服在他身上显得有些空荡荡的，桂劝过几次让他在里面加件衬衫，不听。而此刻再想到领口露出来的那一小片皮肤和被隐藏起线条的腰身，却充满了色情的隐喻，勾人去亲吻和探索。于是桂把衣服拿出来，放到枕头上，跪趴在床上，脸埋进羊绒里，想象高杉穿着这件衣服，躺在床上抱着他，想象自己的手从下摆里摸进去，抚摸他的腹部和后腰，亲吻从嘴唇往下延伸到锁骨，然后扒开领口，一直吻到肩头。回忆他身体的温度，回忆他指尖的纹路，如何揉搓自己的乳头和阴茎。或者高杉从后面拥抱他，胸口覆着他的后背，两个人都只脱了裤子，穿着上衣，腿赤裸地缠在一起，上半身隔着毛衣和衬衫，心脏在各自胸腔里蠢蠢欲动。桂闷哼一声，射在床单上。他趴了一会儿，呼吸平复之后惊觉自己此刻在对方的毛衣上蹭来蹭去的痴态。倒不是羞耻，只是觉得有些可笑，以及射过之后的空虚和释然。  
少年时期尚能两人一起抚慰彼此，出于青春期荷尔蒙的影响也好，青涩朦胧的爱也罢，十分直截了当，并没有经历过性压抑。而现在算是大人了，想和他一起的那个人却不在。爱情难以表白，欲望无从宣泄。  
我确实是想你了。


	18. Chapter 18

高杉在白雪皑皑之时去了碧玉一般的南方的海，拍了很多张一望无边的大海，加了黑白的滤镜，阴沉又汹涌。还有好些海上小国的照片，街道陡峭狭窄，墙边和窗台上缠绕着鲜艳热烈的花。  
都像他。桂想。  
高杉又于樱花盛放之时去了凋敝的峡谷，半夜趴在车顶上拍漫天的星星。他和桂都自小从城市中长大，从未到过方圆几十公里内没有人造光源的地方，从未见过如此华美的天空。有比喻说星空像嵌着碎钻的黑色丝绒，从前总觉得这说法烂俗浮夸，真正见到了才发现，事实确实如此。他一个人在废弃公路上举着单反相机，被风吹得骨头发疼，然后爬进车里，迫不及待地把照片导到手机里，发给桂。桂叼着铅笔，两个拇指戳着屏幕打字，你到底叠了几层滤镜。高杉哼了一声，不乐意地回复，这是高清无码原图。桂几乎有些不相信，这也太好看了。他头一次羡慕起高杉来。就因为这一片星空。  
“下次带你来看。“高杉说。  
桂抿嘴笑了，两个拇指又在屏幕上戳：“好啊。”  
高杉在桂回复的这两个字上抚摸了很久。在这黑暗的荒野中，他从未如此想念过桂。深夜独自赶paper时也好，周末同别的couple友人们一起出门也好，想起桂时好像也只是一道水痕划过，坦然而清淡。此时思念却仿佛排山倒海而至，像一个在冰原上行走多时的旅人，从彻骨的寒冷中生出热切的爱欲，又像在一个黑色的玻璃球的中央，茫然四顾，希望他就坐在旁边，自己可以握住他的手，牵住他的发梢，亲吻他的鼻梁和嘴唇，勾住他的腰。只有他能在这冷寂的夜里温暖自己，只有他能从这封闭诡谲的世界中拯救自己。桂，桂。高杉解开裤子，冰冷的手握住半勃的下体，想着高三毕业的那个夏天，他枕在桂的大腿上，桂在他身上摸索，背诵着骨头和脏器的英文名词。他后悔当时没有捉住他的手，将他的手指一根根全部舔湿，连指缝也不放过，那人必定会面红耳赤，试图抽回自己的手。但高杉不会让他得逞。高杉会翻身压住他，丢开那本碍事的专业书，在温暖的阳光中和柔软的沙发里寻欢作乐。  
而不是在这见鬼的middle of nowhere莫名其妙开始自慰。  
高杉念着桂的名字，射出来，撸完这突如其来的一管，再次看到句风轻云淡的“好啊”，情绪忽然变得有些残暴。  
想用这几根沾了自己精液的手指抚摸他的嘴唇，捅进他的嘴里，逼他把精液舔食干净。  
然而臆想中爱人唇舌温情柔顺的抚慰又让他卑微。  
想带你走过所有我来过的路，如果你愿意的话。或者，如果我带你看过所有我见过的风花雪月，星辰大海，矜持胆小如你会不会承认你爱我。  
远处有大型动物在嗥叫。手机屏幕又亮了，桂发来一张截屏，然后说，把你拍的照片设成锁屏了。  
十分钟后桂接到高杉的长途电话。他惊慌地从课堂上跑出教室，因为高杉从未毫无预兆地给他打电话。桂接了电话，高杉几乎是兴高采烈地告诉他，自己刚定了两个月后暑假回国的机票。他松了一口气，欣喜雀跃水落石出，说：“好啊，到时候我来接你。“  
“不用了，是周中，白天，你应该在学校，我自己回去就行。”  
“嗯，那行。你还在外面吗？”  
“对啊，荒郊野岭的，一个人都没有。”  
“嗯……那快回去吧，”桂靠在教室外面的墙上，捏着指节，咬咬嘴唇，“也快回来吧，我想你了。”  
高杉愣了一下，车厢内的空气仿佛都凝滞了。  
他没说过，他从来没说过。  
高杉深呼吸了一口：“等等，你再说一遍？我要录下来。”  
“快回酒店吧。”  
“后面那句。”  
“...我想你了。”  
“......”  
高杉有些头晕目眩，趴到方向盘上。  
“我想你了。”一旦说出口，桂就再没什么好顾忌的了，反正张嘴也不花钱，又重复了一遍。  
“你别逼我改签明天回来的机票。”  
“哈哈哈。挂了先，我回去上课了。”  
“你在上课啊。去吧。”  
桂像踩着云似的回了教室，表情过于梦幻，接下来半堂课教授把他点起来回答了三次问题。

初夏时节高杉回国。他特意不让桂来接机，不想顶着满脸的油脂见他。  
当然是要回家洗得干净清爽，换上真丝睡衣，缩进被子里狂睡一觉，像个睡美人一样等桂回来。  
他回到家里，玄关鞋柜上放着桂的鞋，餐桌上摆着小半袋没吃完的早餐面包，玻璃水壶里还有半瓶凉水。客厅和餐厅的陈设与以前一样，自己房间的书架上却多了很多医学专业的书籍，衣柜也被桂占据了绝大半壁江山。  
那几件夏装和睡衣一看就是桂临时拿出来挂好的，估计他回来了要穿。  
对这样鸠占鹊巢的行为高杉表示相当甜蜜且受用，按照计划，洗干净了，把窗帘拉得严丝合缝，往床里一滚，开始装睡美人。  
然而万万没想到，他也像睡美人一样，是被桂吻醒的。高杉眼睛都还没睁开，迷迷糊糊地跟桂接吻，清醒之后发现昏暗的房间里，桂坐在床边低着身子吻自己，惊讶得连舌头都不会动了。桂发觉了高杉的僵硬，直起身子，有点难为情地挽了一下头发，说：“欢迎回来。“  
高杉心悦诚服：“这个迎接方式我非常服气，一定永世难忘。”  
桂内心：这才到哪儿啊，看来这货的口味也不怎么重嘛。  
表面上还是很一本正经：“没有没有，刚才我摔了一跤，栽你脸上了。”  
高杉扯扯嘴角：“那你再摔一跤？摔到床上来？”  
桂压着被子躺下了：“哎呀我摔了。”  
高杉卷着被子抱住桂，隔着头发，在他的脖子上亲了几口：“摔了就别想起来了。”  
桂挣扎了几下，嫌弃道：“我没换衣服。”  
高杉顺水推舟得十分乐意：“那你脱。”  
桂咂舌：“还是这么得寸进尺。”  
他们看不清对方的表情，在床上滚作一团亲昵嬉闹的样子仿佛从来没有分开过一年。  
高杉摸到桂的发尾，牵到唇边亲吻：“还是长长一些了。这次我走的时候别再剪了。”  
桂翻个白眼：“我要乐意我就去剪。“  
“好好好剪剪剪，”高杉忍不住又嘲讽道，“你要舍得你就去剪。“  
桂没再接这种幼稚的对话，往下拱了拱，贴在高杉胸口，听见他的心跳渐渐加重变快，觉得自己的呼吸也急促起来，深埋多年的告白呼之欲出。  
不是现在，但是不是现在。  
还没仔细看过对方的脸，没抚摸过对方的脖颈和手指，没确认过异国的生活和人在对方身上留下的痕迹，他不知道我在这个城市原地踏步。  
就算是面对面，拥抱在一起，也尚未知晓那些变化和停滞。  
不是现在。


	19. Chapter 19

两个人隔着被子摸黑打了会儿滚，桂开了床头灯。他们小心翼翼地打量着彼此的面容，桂瘦了点，高杉憔悴了些，但好像过去的一年也没有带给二人太大的变化。高杉没戴眼罩，桂拨开他的刘海，摩挲着他的眼眶：“一切都还好？”  
“嗯。”高杉覆上桂的手背，在他手腕内侧亲吻。  
“叔叔阿姨也都还好？”  
“嗯，挺好的。”  
“那就好。”  
桂不欲多问，问多了反倒显得生分。  
“你呢？”  
“我？上课实验室图书馆。”  
“有没有遇到什么特别的人？”  
桂都懒得回答这种愚蠢的问题，掏出手机开始翻外卖app：“晚饭你想吃什么？”  
高杉心里一个咯噔：完了，他逃避了。  
桂边翻商家边念叨着你以前常点的那家关了，高杉推开他：“你起来。“  
桂乖巧地爬起来，坐在床边，继续翻外卖，报菜名。他听见高杉去洗漱，然后走回来，停在自己跟前不动了，便问：“想好吃什么了么？”  
高杉没吭声。  
桂抬头，想再问一次，却看到高杉垂着眼看着自己，表情有些可怕，吓得连忙丢开手机，抓住他的胳膊：“你怎么了？”  
高杉定定地看了他一会儿，轻轻挥开他的手：“没事。晚上随便吃什么都行，我想早点睡。”  
“飞机上没睡好？”  
“嗯。”  
一年而已，你期盼他有多大的变化呢？看着桂一如既往的直白的模样，高杉心里掀起的那点风暴又缓缓平息下去了。  
总之只是自己一个人在波澜壮阔罢了。  
桂不明就里地点完外卖，看着高杉一脸阴郁，直觉不对。他原本开心极了，看到高杉终于回来了，安安稳稳地睡着，熟练地跟自己拥抱和接吻，没想到开了灯没说两句就翻脸不认人，一泼冷水把他浇得晕头转向。他昨晚也没睡好，傍晚才赶回市内，明早八点还有课，想象中的重逢至少要比这温馨。他观察着高杉的脸色，一边嚼菜一边猜他到底在想什么。高杉被那双琉璃似的眼睛盯得毛骨悚然，觉得自己像被麻翻在解剖台上的小鼠，伸筷子敲桂的碗：“别盯着我，吃你的。”  
桂歪歪头，咽下那口食物，慢条斯理地说：“别管我，吃你的。”  
高杉被噎回去，恼火地埋头迅速吃完，回屋去收拾箱子。桂吃完了，扔掉两人份的外卖盒，也有点搓火。  
我冒着明天上课迟到的风险回来看你，不是为了受你脸色的。  
他跟着进了卧室，高杉的箱子敞着口摊在地上，衣服和用品堆在床上。桂面对这片一塌糊涂就觉得窒息，简直不敢去想高杉在那边的寝室会是什么样子。他沉默地帮高杉把衣服挂进衣柜，高杉锁着眉头，不甚温柔地塞给他一个盒子。打开来看，是一支深蓝色的钢笔。  
“打折的时候，刚好看见，觉得适合你，就买了。不是什么特别的礼物。”  
就连递礼物的时候也没有抬眼睛看他。桂顿悟，大约是传说中的近乡情更怯。虽然有些微妙的偏差，桂拉住他的手，福至心灵地来了一句：“我一直很想你。”  
高杉终于看向他，瞪大了细长的眼睛。  
桂顺势把高杉抱进怀里，顺着他的后背。  
是现在吗？现在我能告诉他，我爱他吗？  
桂忐忑着，还没开口，就等到高杉气势汹汹的质问：“我之前是说，你有没有别人？你有没有喜欢上别的人？“  
哗啦一盆冷水浇下来，又嘭嚓地炸了一把火。桂怒极反笑：“你什么意思？我他妈要是喜欢别人了还能跟你说我想你？我要是喜欢别人了还能亲你抱你？你他妈脑子里是屎？”  
高杉放心了，然而为了安抚桂，装模作样地沉思了一会儿：“嗯……没关系啊，我觉得。”  
“你脑子里是屎，”桂斩钉截铁道，“什么观念啊你，我要是和别人在一起了还能这样对你？我怎么会喜欢别人？那我还怀疑你呢，你有没有跟别人胡来？！”  
高杉竖起食指，轻轻封住桂的嘴唇：“嘘，”小心翼翼得好像怕惊扰神灵，又偏偏一定要把誓言说给爱人听，要让神灵作证，声音轻柔得几近惶恐，眼神又郑重而疯狂，让人无从逃走，“没有。我不会喜欢别人，这辈子都只喜欢你，这辈子都只有你。“  
这辈子都只喜欢你，这辈子都只有你。

桂哽咽了，眼中流出泪水：“我爱你。”他再也不想一个人被留在地面了。

高杉托着桂的脸颊，亲吻他的眼泪。桂不是软弱的人，流泪也不是出于感动或者激情这样软弱的理由。爱人的眼泪是伤感，是心痛，是不安，是悔悟，是现在还来得及的庆幸，是终其一生最后还是你的宿命。是海洋。  
桂紧闭双唇，高杉在他的嘴角啄吻着哄诱他再说一次。桂绝望又沮丧地摇头。原本以为跟喜欢的人告白之后心意相通会是一件让人飘飘欲仙的事，然而现在桂却觉得沉痛。完了，他们二人都完了，自己亲手斩断了高杉原本无限的可能性，从此以后要乐对方之所乐，哀对方之所哀，生死相随，再不能有他人插足。完了，我怎么能这样对他。桂痛恨起自己来。  
可是有谁能拒绝爱人此生唯有你一人的承诺？  
桂伏在高杉肩头，高杉解开他衬衫的纽扣，裸露出肩膀和胸腹，然后裤子也被脱下，两个人躺到乱七八糟的床上，高杉一寸一寸地亲吻舔舐桂的皮肤，桂的眼泪被情热蒸干，情绪被爱抚煽动至高潮，在高杉的唇舌经过腹部和腿根的脆弱之处时挺起身体。  
给你，这条性命，这片灵魂，全部给你。  
当然，你从头到脚，从发丝到掌纹，也全部都属于我。  
去他妈的给你自由是我的温柔，爱是毫无保留的占有，是赤裸裸的痴缠，是身和心的双重交合。只与你交换气息和体液，袒露我最深处最敏感的秘密，接纳你最低等最原始的欲望，相爱到彼此灵魂都一起颤抖。  
两条捆在一起的千疮百孔的破船，黑夜中航过惊涛骇浪，摇摇晃晃最终到达风和日丽的宁静港湾，栖息在彼此的臂弯里。  
桂翻到高杉身上，在他唇上轻轻地吻了一下，看着他唯一的那只眼睛，终于又说了一遍：“我爱你。”


	20. Chapter 20

桂的学期还没结束，高杉陪他泡了快一个月的图书馆。桂的同学对这位突然出现的绑定挂件十分好奇——毕竟不是自己院的同学，画风十分迥异，而且自从他来了之后，桂就再没和他们一起吃过饭了。他们惊悚地猜测，难道他就是桂那位在国外读书的对象。跑去跟伊丽莎白打探，伊丽莎白摊手：我也不清楚。考完试了一群人邀着去吃烤肉唱K，特意嘱咐桂要把那位朋友带上。在KTV鬼哭狼嚎了几首歌之后，啤的洋的下肚去，终于有人大着胆子问桂：“请问二位是什么关系？”  
桂大大方方地牵住高杉的手，说：“我男朋友。”  
反倒是高杉啧了一声，头皮有点发麻。  
一时间，口哨和鼓掌声炸了满屋，有人痛心疾首地喊“假发你怎么看都是直的啊真是万万没想到”，还夹杂着女孩子的尖叫“老娘的gaydar从来不出错愿赌服输快给我五千块！”桂转头看了一眼高杉，尴尬地笑笑：“抱歉，他们有点闹，你不介意吧？”  
高杉耸耸肩，扳过桂的脸，在他嘴上亲了一口。  
尖叫声更大了。  
高杉舔舔嘴唇：“这种场合，你不亲给他们看，他们是不会善罢甘休的。”  
桂决定不去计较其中的水份和私心。  
万齐回国过暑假，武市找了本市的实习，又子本来在外地拍片，强行抽了没有拍摄任务的一天，回来跟高中同学聚聚。高杉依葫芦画瓢地拉着桂的手，说大家好这是我男朋友，另外三个人连表情都没变，毫无诚意地敷衍道，恭喜恭喜。  
反正狗眼闪瞎不只一两年。

暑假最开始的几天，他们没日没夜地在家里温存，窗帘紧闭，或者趁着天光大亮。高杉没事就拎着桂的鸟玩儿，桂在高杉手里嘴里射了不知道多少次，屁股里湿湿黏黏，被清理干净，然后又被射进去，纵欲无度得都快昏了头，喃喃道：“不行，不能再这么做了，明天开始要去家庭餐馆打工了，后天就要去实验室干活了。”  
高杉搂着他的腰咬着他的脖子起腻：“打工？不是给你留了卡么，叫你别去奇奇怪怪的地方打工。”  
桂掐着高杉的手腕，转身瞪他一眼：“家庭餐馆哪里是奇奇怪怪的地方？你的卡我没动，好好存着吧，以防你毕业了找不着工作喝西北风。那会儿你总不能跟爸妈领生活费了吧？但是我得比你多读两年，到时候养不起你。”  
高杉好笑地揪了一把桂的屁股肉：“你到底有多担心我的工作问题？我才大二啊哥。”  
桂毫不退让：“武市找了实习，又子进了剧组，万齐也有作曲的任务，你跟我说说，你这个暑假有什么计划？嗯？”  
“当然是跟你做一个夏天啊。”高杉又在桂肩膀上啜出一个印子。  
“......”桂无奈地翻个白眼。  
“好啦，逗你的。下周我就去别的地方了，到处看看，万一写个游记投投稿什么的，说不定就红了。”  
“准备去哪？”  
高杉报了几个地名，不是以前都去过的大城市，就是偏远的乡下。  
桂对这样的行程安排有些不解。扳指头算算，等高杉游完这一大圈回来，暑假差不多也过完了。  
“你一个人吗，没约别人一起？”  
“嗯。一个人走比较方便。再说我去的这些地方也不是什么好玩的，没谁乐意特意去。”  
“那你为什么要去？”  
“以后再告诉你。”高杉眯起眼睛笑。  
又来了。桂心想。高杉眯眼笑的样子像狐狸，一看就藏了一肚子坏水，狡黠又优雅，垫着爪子尖儿轻盈盈地凑上来，倒是要看看你能折腾出些什么。

接下来的暑假里，桂穿梭于实验室和家庭餐馆，高杉当他的背包客，轻轻松松上路。桂领了工资，三分之一存高杉给他的卡里，暗搓搓地作为以后的包养基金。呃，不过光凭打工的薪水，再怎么存也存不够高杉放进去的前期投资就是了。  
他倒不是真的有嘴上说的那样担忧高杉的工作问题，毕竟高杉也是个搞事精，行动力满分，万万不会变成一个要靠别人养活的死宅。然而桂天生多虑，绝对不想今后两个人的生活或者关系被物质所难，虽然这是一个困扰着大多数年轻情侣的现实问题。桂待在象牙塔里的时间太漫长，六年本科读完还得读博，若是太不谙世事，不食人间烟火，对自己，对高杉，都不好。  
高杉在旅途中也跟桂时常发消息，吐槽飞机晚点或者被蚊子咬到半条腿都肿了，以及拍些不知所云的照片给他，比如夜晚马路上糊成一片的汽车尾灯，被高楼框成一条长方形的狭窄的天空，青草尖上的瓢虫。高杉发来的照片，桂都存在手机里，坐地铁戴着耳机发呆的时候会翻出来看看。或许这就是高杉想表达的世界。纤毫毕现的虫，被高楼逼迫的天，迷幻得失了形状的灯。桂其实不大能欣赏高杉的照片，色调调整或滤镜叠得浓郁以致失真。  
桂更愿意去看世界原本的模样。没有那么鲜艳，没有那么逼仄，没有那么狂乱，个人没有那么渺小。  
当然，这只是他感知的世界而已。或许在高杉眼中，就是他通过镜头拍出来的那样。  
桂很清楚，他们二人对于世事的认知是有较大偏差的。小时候他们就会因为一些小问题争执不下，长大之后对不少社会议题的看法都分歧严重。双方都难以说服彼此，只能尽量试图把自己的意见部分植入对方脑中。甚至不期望他能理解，只要知道，自己是这么想的就可以了。说不定在将来的某个时刻，你会想起我说过那句话，我会突然懂得你当时的想法。人都是独立的个体，不可能永远意见一致。桂早已不会因为自己无法理解高杉那些或暴躁或偏激的想法而忧郁，高杉更加不会指望桂附和他。他们只需要听到彼此的声音，做好准备，迎接下一次的相聚。

高杉比原定的行程晚了两天回来。他闷闷不乐地站在窗前，看着外面淅淅沥沥的雨。桂带着湿淋淋的水汽回来，看到高杉在出神，穿着一身灰色的居家服，微微驼着背，一身萧索，竟是比之前刚回国时更瘦。他走过去，肩膀抵着他的肩膀，轻声问：“我还没问过，你的心理咨询怎么样？”  
高杉缓缓转头，像是被水汽锈住了颈椎。他的眼神也烟雨朦胧，语气带着潮湿：“咨询师建议我自己去看，自己去走。当我都看过了，可能就可以move on了。”  
桂笑笑，撞了一下他的肩膀：“你加油。”  
高杉弯弯嘴角：“嗯。”


	21. Chapter 21

高杉走的那天早上，桂直接从实验室赶来机场送他。桂刚通了个宵，眼睛红得兔子似的。“怎么每次送你之前都没法睡。”桂抱怨道。  
高杉想起一年前那个夜晚，两个人各自心怀鬼胎，跟僵尸似的睁着眼躺了一晚，不由得失笑。  
“登机牌领好了？”桂被笑得有点脸红，转移话题。  
“嗯。”高杉点头。  
“行李托运完了？”  
“嗯。”高杉继续点头。  
“那要我何用啊。”桂翻了个白眼，深感自己宛如废物。  
高杉没说话，笑眯眯地抱了抱桂，在他嘴上亲了一下。  
桂心里当然是有点难过的，但还是憋出一个笑，同样凑上去亲他一下，然后帮他正了正稍微有点歪的眼罩。  
出发大厅里人来人往，正是航班旺季。周围依然有很多哭泣的离别，很多拥抱和不舍。这是高杉第二次走，二人都比第一次分别要轻松和安心。  
“我进安检了。你走吧，回去睡觉。”高杉摸摸桂的耳垂。  
“这么早？...还有差不多两个小时才登机吧。”桂看了看时间。  
“你在这陪着也还是舍不得，咱们又不可能去厕所里来一发，是吧。”  
“......”  
“还是说，你愿意？走走走我们赶紧...”高杉拖住桂的手，作势就要往洗手间的方向走。  
“滚吧你，走个屁。”桂迅速把高杉拽回来，捏捏他的手，不情愿地松开了，“那你安检去吧。”  
高杉不拖延，抽身离开，潇洒地挥挥手。桂更干脆，几乎是在高杉转身的同时就打着哈欠往外走，所以并没看到高杉那自我感觉良好的耍帅pose。

十几个小时后高杉到了学校，把假期前寄存的行李领出来，回宿舍随便套了个床单就一通暴睡。第二天就是新学期，然而上了快小一周的课之后，高杉的时差还没完全倒过来。晚上八点就困到崩溃，想靠打游戏撑过去，结果抓着游戏手柄在沙发里直接昏厥。凌晨三点醒来，双目炯炯仿佛猫头鹰，爬起来继续打游戏或者看书上网写作业，找桂聊骚。也不算聊骚，没说什么骚话，就是网上看到好笑的段子然后转给他哈哈哈哈。桂念在高杉时差倒不过来，内分泌失调，拿出了十二分的耐心哄他。高杉甚为享受这份纵容，但是不能太过分。他不吃安眠药，也不像以前在国内那样靠啤酒放倒自己，褪黑素效果微乎其微。  
也不是没有好处。凌晨三点到六点，整个世界都像是自己的，可以为所欲为。  
“为所欲为？你的reading都做完了？我记得你明天的课是有seminar的吧？”桂淡定地吐槽。  
高杉啧一声：“你好烦。”  
周末有人办party，高杉去了，坐在沙发上抽着普通香烟，看着一群人玩儿喝酒游戏然后飞叶子。他厌恶被substance影响感官和意识，也觉得喝醉或者抽嗨了之后满嘴bull shit实在很蠢，但是欣赏别人的蠢样子还是挺有趣的。去年有人挑衅说他不敢喝酒不飞叶子一点都不cool，超fake，不跟大家一起玩还来什么party，高杉掐了烟就下场跟人玩儿喝酒游戏，换了三种都稳赢不输。挑事儿的那哥们儿哑口无言，然后另外一个跟高杉关系挺好的朋友替他解释，高杉在用药，不能喝酒。这才作罢，高杉获得了在满屋子醉鬼中一人独醒的特权。屋子里漂浮着大麻燃烧过后的令人不快的气味，他在角落里，吞云吐雾，冷眼旁观着脸上飞红，眼神迷离的人们。五六个男男女女在他沙发前的地毯上打牌，输几张牌干几个shots。一哥们儿举着tequila喝得快神智不清了还在试图抖机灵撩妹，大着舌头说她应该跟自己一起喝，结果被高杉吐槽，引得众人大笑，被撩的那个妹子才大一，看了高杉好几眼，眼神都快飞了。高杉看了看手机，得，差不多十一点了，可以回去睡觉了。他站起身，理了理衣领准备走人，突然感觉到那女孩子还在看自己。他对上她的目光，她好像有点着急，试图撩她的那大哥已经跟别人换了位子，坐到她旁边来了。她的鼻梁和下巴长得有几分像又子，也像又子第一次被他搭话时那样涂着暗红色的口红，雪白生嫩的脸衬着凝固血液一般的嘴，毫无风情，反倒笨拙。高杉总是对这样莽撞的笨拙心软，于是说：“你宿舍跟我顺路吧？我准备走了，送你回去。”女孩子忙不迭地起身跟他走，露出了今晚最开心的笑容跟大家道别。他们走出大门，门廊里的秋千上一对小情侣在亲热，院子里草坪上坐着两个已经喝到呕吐的男生，高杉认出来是跟他同一届同专业的，一黑一白，正比着赛谁吐得更多。女孩子落后他半步，跟了一路，终于忍不住问他：“你真只打算送我回来呀？”高杉没回头看她，困得厉害，懒洋洋地回答：“我弯的，有对象了。”女孩子低下头，哦了一声。  
高杉本想说自己出国前对象最担心他嗑药或者跟别人乱搞，所以做不来的事不必勉强自己非要去做，话到嘴边又咽下去了。关心和冷淡都突如其来，不想说话只是一瞬间的事。然而到了她宿舍楼下，高杉还是说了一句，自己take care。  
他回去之后，冲洗了一下，倒头就睡。第二天早上八点醒来，看到桂凌晨四点问他醒着还是睡着。他抱着枕头回复，刚醒，时差应该调得差不多了。等了一会儿，桂没回消息，那边现在是周六晚上，估计也在外面活动。高杉握着手机又迷迷糊糊了，半睡半醒了快两个小时，梦见桂拿着戒尺追着他揍。做梦做累了就逼自己彻底醒了过来，隐约觉得屁股挺疼。他松开被握得黏黏糊糊的手机，起床洗漱，背着电脑去咖啡馆，点了份brunch，一边吃一边刷社交网站。桂半小时前马克了一部国内新上映的电影，高杉颇为无语，这片子他上个学期期中就看完了，国内上映的速度实在太慢。吃完东西就登入图书馆系统，慢悠悠地做research。下午预约了咨询师，晚上社团组织去打保龄球，估计不到半夜不回家，明天也要睡到日上三竿，作业周二交，还是现在就开始做的好。  
他去见了咨询师，跟她聊自己这个暑假过得怎么样。跟青梅竹马的恋人终于有了实质性的进展，确认了关系，去那位老师早年间在国内待过的地方看了，然而并没有什么痕迹。城市发展得太快，乡村跟进得太慢，沉默的沟壑比从前更深。无形的手强大有力，松阳或许留下过零碎的信息，却消失得悄无声息。但是自己这样走一遍，也不是全无收获。读中学的时候见识太少，只囿于一角，且性格偏狭，对世事不够了解情况，多数靠想象。现在看过了，觉得比想象中的更好，也比想象中的更差。市井的烟火气息招人喜爱和留恋，炎炎夏日中被拦在政府门外无处可归的质询者让人感到无力和痛恨。高杉在旅途中顺道拜访了前几年给他留下深刻印象的恶性事件中的受害者，这些人依旧尚未得到公正的判决结果或者补偿，挣扎或麻木地生存着。高杉同他们聊完，做了一些粗浅的备忘，第无数次地觉得还是亡国灭种的好。然而回家之后，看到桂顶着瓢泼大雨回来，又觉得不舍和疼惜。  
他还在为改变这个国家而努力。  
“你有和他聊过这些见闻么？”咨询师问道。  
高杉沉默了一会儿，回答道：“没有，因为没有必要，”他垂着眼睛，没有什么表情，“现在的他和他周围的人，的确都可以说是传统意义上的‘精英’，共同特点之一就是目标非常明确，我不需要想着去打动或者干扰他。”  
“你有什么样的感触，不和他沟通，有没有担心过彼此会走上相反的道路？”  
“应该是不会的，因为追根究底，我和他是一样的，”高杉想了想，又补充道，“不敢说是一样的，至少我们是相爱的。”  
咨询师笑起来：“现在像你们这样的年轻人也不多了。”  
高杉也笑：“用爱发电，够复古吧。”


	22. Chapter 22

嘴上说是用爱发电，但是在远距离的情况下，全靠通讯工具维持感情，其实是用电谈爱。  
爱情如此，友谊也是如此。高杉和万齐他们拉了个吹水吐槽的小群，又子哇啦哇啦地叫，我的照片上杂志了哪个哪个节目我出镜了你们快去转发帮我刷流量。高杉说要不我给你买水军？又子狂翻白眼。  
万齐在群里抱怨今年新换的室友，开学不到三个月自己就撞破过四次室友和男朋友在宿舍乱搞，三个男人面面相觑，其中两个是光着的。“在下真是不能理解，他俩人身高都超过一米九，在那张小小的单人床上怎么搞得起来？”然后又吐槽自己女朋友口味清奇，只接受在两种场所做。一个是五星级酒店的套房，再就是学校礼堂外的草坪。“每次都要去五星级酒店，在下实在吃不消啊。但是那个草坪，我校著名约炮胜地，隔一段时间就有人在那儿野战然后被逮现场，我跟我女朋友上次凌晨四点半去，居然还有人，他妈野个战还要候场。难啊，真是难。我都要去地铁口卖艺攒钱开房了。”武市礼貌性地表示同情，说如果自己有个幼齿貌美的女朋友，让他去卖屁股赚开房钱他都愿意。又子继续狂翻白眼，说你女朋友要是知道你跟别人说这种事情的话她会不会捅死你。高杉听得直乐，转念一想自己终于是正经有对象的人了却没有性生活，也挺愁苦。两个人确定关系之后，桂淡定得连“我想你”都不再说。高杉有时候撩拨他两句，都被轻描淡写地揭过了。一个人撸管简直味如嚼蜡，撸到一半就突然没了兴致，穿上裤子去洗手，等它自己慢慢软。高杉挺担心这么长期下去自己会不会出现性功能障碍，心理上的或者生理上的。  
高杉的睡眠质量还是不大好，周六早上六点不到就醒了，闭着眼睛都能感觉到外面灰蓝的天在一点一点变亮。他焦躁地往自己裤子里面摸，迷迷糊糊想着撸累了能就能再睡一会儿，然而摸了半天都没硬。困倦至极不能入眠，性欲高涨难以纾解，两项叠加让人无法安稳地躺着。他啧了一声，翻身去摸手机，发现桂十分钟前给他发了条语音。桂说刚跟学生会的同僚们聚餐完，喝了不少梅子酒，头稍微有点疼，准备回家洗洗睡。高杉语音电话打过去，问他到家了没。  
“刚到，怎么了？”桂走进玄关，把钥匙扔在鞋柜上。  
“嗯……准备洗澡吗？”  
“嗯？你有什么事先跟我说，我晚点洗也行。”  
高杉沉默了一会儿，说：“你去洗吧，电话别挂，开免提。”  
“那我洗完了打给你？”桂打了个哈欠。  
“开免提。我想听你洗。”  
“......”桂听着这话，哈欠打了一半给吞下去了，脸都红了，“你在想什么...”  
“想上你，”高杉还没完全清醒，缩在被子里，手在大腿上乱摸，满脑子只想做爱睡觉，“想亲你，想摸你，想给你舔，想被你抱着，想插你。我现在一个人射不出来，只想跟你做爱。”  
桂不知道怎么接话了。虽说高杉之前也喜欢缠着自己黏黏糊糊地蹭来蹭去，但是这么粗暴直接的求欢还是第一次。况且隔着十万八千里，手机话筒中传来的声音有些低沉，有些模糊，带着暧昧的鼻音，夹杂着在枕头和被子间的摩擦声，暗示意味十足。  
高杉在昏暗的房间里，在床单上难耐地蹙眉或者粗暴地试图让自己发泄出来，然而一个人解决不了，想同自己做爱。  
桂酒精上头，立马就半勃了。他常在高杉的床上自慰，嗅着他留在家里的旧衣服。一个人射不出来的感觉他也很熟悉，闻不到对方的气味，听不到对方的声音，没有对方的拥抱，难以将自己溺入情欲。他把手机带进浴室，放在洗手台上，脱光了衣服站在莲蓬头下，热水铺头盖脸地浇下来。水流让他呼吸不畅，心跳愈发快了起来。他仰着头，挺着胸，仔细洗净长发和全身，尝试着学高杉抚摸自己的力度和节奏，手指擦过乳头的时候仿佛过电，揉搓下身的时候没忍住呻吟起来。恋人在电话那头，听着自己赤身裸体地淋着水，好像是他的双手在自己身上游走，抹掉泡沫和水渍。  
白噪音和爱人的存在让人安神，高杉伴着水声就差不多睡着了，听到桂的呻吟声才醒了一点，脑海中出现桂站在花洒下泛红发光的裸体，眼神迷蒙地看着自己。他抬手，蒙住自己的上半边脸，长长地吐出一口气。  
桂很快就洗完了，下身完全勃起。他忍着没给自己弄出来，水汽朦胧中他拿着手机拍了张照片给高杉发过去。高杉看到照片，是桂挺直的鼻梁，半咬的嘴唇，修长的脖颈和笔直的锁骨，湿漉漉的长发搭在胸肌上，半遮半掩住一边的乳头，再往下是紧实的腹部，延伸的人鱼线。  
高杉脱掉裤子，撸动着自己的阴茎，嘴唇贴着手机，低低地跟桂说话，让桂想象他的手指抚过他的嘴唇和喉结，舌尖顺着发梢滴落的水滴舔舐他的乳头，亲吻他的耻毛，说他现在鼻腔里都是沐浴液的香味和桂清淡的体味，然后张嘴含住桂的龟头。桂靠着浴室墙壁，双腿张开，阴茎激动地颤动着，仿佛真的插在高杉温暖湿润的口腔里。略微粗糙的舌头舔过冠状沟，舌尖恶意地在马眼处戳刺，一只手绕到身后，不安好心地揉着屁股，然后两根手指滑入臀缝，在肛口极其色情地揉按着。  
浴室还没通风，有些缺氧，桂更加迷糊起来。他被爱抚得全身发软，膝盖微微弯曲，快要支撑不住。室温渐渐凉下来，身上发冷，皮肤上起了些鸡皮疙瘩，愈发敏感。他带着鼻音地喊高杉，说冷，要他抱。高杉脱掉自己的上衣，说我来抱你了。两个人胸膛压着胸膛，桂说我也要舔你，于是高杉舔湿了手指，掐着自己的乳头笑着说很舒服，假发你有进步。桂哼了一声，把自己的手指舔得更深了些，然后试探着戳入自己的肛口。太紧了，那里被水流冲洗得很涩，手指进不去。桂说我被你挤得有点难受，没有润滑剂，进不去。高杉依言撤出手指，转而抚摸他的会阴和阴囊。  
电话开了免提，高杉的喘息和偶尔几声低吟在浴室中回响，笼罩着桂。他闭着眼无意识地更加伸长了脖子，想追寻高杉的吻。高杉埋在被子里，脸颊贴着床单，想象着桂身体的痉挛，手指胡乱抓挠自己的后背，咬住自己肩膀。桂感觉到有温凉的水滴从胸口滑过，是高杉情热到滴落在自己身上的汗。他睁开眼，想看高杉的脸，却只有天花板上的灯。  
他们在进行一场电话性爱。  
猛然意识到这个事实的桂瞬间清醒了过来，伴着高杉“舒不舒服？嗯？”的话语就叫着射了出来。高杉的下腹溅上了桂的精液，然后他也射到桂的大腿根里。  
桂张着嘴，喘息了一会儿。他盯着天花板上的灯，目眩得挪不开眼。射完之后感觉疲惫而寒冷，动动手指，碰到的不是高杉柔韧的腰窝，只有冰冷潮湿的墙壁。他觉得委屈，说，我射完了，但你今天还没吻我。  
高杉亲亲手机屏幕：“现在我们接吻了。”  
桂撅嘴，亲了亲空气。  
高杉叫桂再用热水冲冲，暖和一下，小心着凉。桂再次把自己洗得通红，擦干身体，吹完头发，裹着一身暖洋洋的倦意躺进床里。  
“我躺好了。你起床了么？”桂小声说。  
“还没。陪你睡一会儿吧。”高杉哄道。  
“那我要睡啦。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
“嗯，早安。”


	23. Chapter 23

从这之后高杉和桂简直打开了新世界的大门。两个人在一起太久，早就没羞没臊，对欲望相当坦诚，尝到甜头之后再也不愿意自己孤独寂寞冷地撸，得对方陪着一起，各自暗地里琢磨叫床技巧。互通不同尺度的照片也是常有的，以备自己想做了而对方没空。湿润的嘴唇，泛红的侧脸和耳垂，由于侧头而线条更加清晰的脖子和喉结，想要得到爱抚的凸起的乳头，半掩在薄被下的赤裸的后腰和臀部，雪白的大腿内侧和几根探入画面的耻毛，紧绷的脚踝。以此为契机（为了拍更好看的性感照片）高杉开始去健身，每周跑三次健身房，作息比以前好多了。胸肌和腹肌初具规模之后就致力于敞着衬衫和晨衣拍照，桂统计了一下，不同颜色不同花纹不同材质面料的衬衫，高杉足足有十五件；晨衣起码三件，藏青色绸缎的，墨绿色丝绒的，深紫色珊瑚绒的。高杉说想看桂裸身穿白大褂，结果被桂嫌弃：“做实验用的，那么脏，怎么能带回来穿？”两人还尝试过视频，桂坐在床上，双腿张开，对着镜头，无遮无挡的，润滑剂把下身弄得一片湿亮，两根手指在后面抽插。前置镜头像素没那么高，拍不出情动之时眉头蹙起的角度和泛红的肤色。然而动作足够缓慢，足以让对方看到自己是如何抚摸自己的身体。高杉戴着耳机，桂的呻吟流进他的耳朵里，就像咬着他的耳廓。高杉射到手机屏幕上，擦干净了抖着手就点开网页查最近一班的回国机票。桂把自己戳高潮了，正摸着自己的胸口的腿根延长快感，听高杉说在查机票，光着腿夹着枕头狂笑。

日子过得飞快，又是一年圣诞和新年。黑白颠倒的恋人隔着电话祝福彼此，备好礼物，等到相见时再赠予对方。桂去寺庙替高杉求了御守，希望他平安健康罢了。自己过得按部就班，本学期课程的难度可以说是上了一个梯度，认真学习如桂，第一次阶段测试也只拿了B，熬夜复习还掉了一大把头发。学生会的工作出了点岔子，锅不在桂身上，是经费使用的问题。他插不上手，也就冷眼旁观，原本客客气气的小团体现在闹得颇为难看，校方领导层甚至出面干涉，学生会主办的活动基本上全部停止。今年冬天漫长而寒冷，到了三月初，桂还穿着最厚的羽绒服，把手揣在袖子里，直打喷嚏。最近有部新上映的电影，一个残酷青春片，靠反校园霸凌的主题和出色的摄影以及配乐小红了一把。吃饭的时候大家都在聊这片子，桂还没看，深感自己落后潮流，周末就和伊丽莎白一起去电影院补课。结果看到一张熟悉的脸。是来岛又子，饰演片中的女配，留着一头深色的短发，表情冷淡倨傲，抬着下巴看人，设定像个不良少女，却不算是反派，主角跌到谷底时还被她拉了一把。这感觉十分微妙，造型和举手投足的姿态都像性转版高杉。于是整个片子桂都在出戏和想笑中度过，走出电影院就给高杉发消息，你没看又子那个片子吧，学你学得挺像的，笑死我了。然后搜了一下影评，最受好评的角色居然就是这个女配角。顺着链接点进去还有又子的一小段视频访谈，预览图里她恢复了金色的披肩发，直楞楞地看着镜头。桂没点开视频，流量有限。几个小时后高杉给他回复了一串省略号，说你笑什么，这有什么好笑的，幼不幼稚。桂找出又子的社交网站账号，大半年没更新过了。他私信给她留言，我看了你的电影，演得很棒，恭喜恭喜。没过多久又子就回复他谢谢，还带了一朵小花花的表情。

高杉说他这个暑假有一些安排，不一定能回来。桂表示那你看情况吧，回不来就算了。桂被已经毕业的学长介绍去私立医院观察学习，实验室的位置也申请好了，会是个忙得不可开交的暑假。他先被分配到外科室，一个月后轮去了急诊。刚进入实践工作的学生一般压力都很大，常常面对断肢和污血，耳中充斥着都是痛苦的呻吟和惶恐的问询，人死灯灭不过几分钟的事。就算在学校解剖过再多兔子和小鼠，跟福尔马林浸泡的尸体度过了多少夜晚，面对真实世界中的生与死，健全与残缺，只是观摩而已，就压力大到能让人躲进厕所哭起来。然而桂远比他外貌看上去的要心狠，这一批进来的学生里就数他最能挺。盯着被感染的伤口，眼睛都不眨，观察报告写得一丝不苟。当然不是毫无触动，努力控制情绪，必须从理论和技术上寻求解决办法，才能真正减少苦痛和死亡。好的坏的情感都压在心里，几个实习生私下聚会的时候面面相觑，不必多说，都互相懂得。一个同学抹着脸说考虑转方向，可能不做外科临床了。有人劝，外科有前途，撑一撑可能就习惯了，现在说放弃未免太早。有人觉得激流勇退也不错，见习的意义正在于此，让你先看一看，以后到底想不想做这件事。问桂怎么想，桂说，如果你真的想做这个，拼死也要继续下去，如果不是非它不可，换方向也无妨。又引得一阵长吁短叹。

桂有天去歌舞伎町，想找坂田。刚进去没走两步就看到一家居酒屋二楼外面挂着万事屋的牌子。上楼敲门，门开了，迎面而来扑过来老大一只萨摩耶，毛色雪白，按着他肩膀在他脸上狂舔。有小姑娘惊慌失措又幸灾乐祸地喊，不好了定春发情了，然后一个戴眼镜的小伙子把狗拖开，一脸担忧地向桂道歉，桂抹了抹满脸的口水，表情有些动摇，说你们家社长在哪，我要他赔偿精神损失费。坂田坐在办公桌后面，两条腿架在桌子上，往门口看了看，瞧见是桂，就说，没关系，把客人留下来当定春的晚饭好了，给咱们家狗子开开荤。眼镜仔气急败坏地转身吐槽老板，你怎么能这样。红头发红旗袍的小姑娘抱着狗笑嘻嘻，一点也不怕事的样子。热热闹闹，鸡飞狗跳，桂终于坐到了待客的沙发上，眼镜仔给他倒了杯凉白开，真是不好意思由于这个不争气的老板我们连茶叶也买不起，说着又去瞪坂田。坂田开了一瓶草莓牛奶，自己喝。两个半大孩子都控诉地看着无良老板。桂嫌弃道，你还是喜欢这种奢靡的食物啊，真是内心软弱。然后就想起了爱吃烤肉又花式挑食的高杉。他们聊了一会儿，没有叙旧，无非是现在过得怎么样，以后有没有什么打算。坂田表示现在过得挺好，虽然拉扯孩子像吃屎（新八和神乐：我呸。），但是大体上还是开心满足的，身边有想要保护的人，并没有什么别的打算。桂想劝，又忍住了。回去的时候，走在街道上，抬头看了一眼二楼的万事屋。  
也就只有在和平年代享受市井生活了。若是换了乱世，像坂田银时这样的人是不可能只寻求安稳在一隅的。  
覆巢之下，焉有完卵。

夏末的一个大雨天，桂接到快递的电话，说是一个国际包裹，有贵重物品，做了保值的，请问什么时候方便签收。地址是高杉家。刚好约了朋友在市内看电影，于是桂当天回了高杉家，签收了包裹。  
桂坐在客厅里，下着雨，没开窗，空气稍微有点闷。他摸着带着潮气的包裹，下意识地抬头看了看窗边，仿佛那个给他寄来包裹的人还站在窗帘旁边，微微驼背，穿着他买的家居服。他拆开包装，是一个方形的小礼盒和一个信封。礼盒里装了枚戒指，铂金圈，上面有T字形的凸起作为装饰。他拿出来看了看，又放回盒子里。明晃晃的，还算干净简单。他拆开信，竟然是手写的。不算很长，字迹有些凌乱，大概是写了一遍就直接寄出了。

“假发，展信佳。抱歉用这么土气的开头，但我确实是不知该如何写信罢了。我们明明每天都有联络，想听你的声音，想和你说话，一个按键就能解决，而我为何要用如此老旧的方式，给你写信呢？可能是落笔比打字要慢，有更多时间想清楚吧。或者，直接跟你说这些，我会觉得难为情。你可能会想，‘这家伙也会难为情？’是的，我也会难为情，在你面前。想象你收到这封信，在一个晴天，或者雨天，或者刮着风，雨将落未落的时候，你坐在我家客厅，这让我感觉自在些。  
“之前我没有同你说这个暑假我要去做什么，你也没问。我不知道要和你怎么说，因为是做和去年夏天一样的事情。我有目的地，也有目的，但到了每个地方，可以说只是漫无目的地游荡。我去的都是松阳老师曾经待过的地方——还是称呼他为松阳老师吧，虽然这并不是他真正的名字，但是是我们真正认识的那个人。去年我在国内，几乎什么都没有找到，毕竟已经都被抹杀了。而今年夏天，在国外，看到了很多，不论是好的还是坏的，都留下来了。我去了他的母校，那里是他起步的地方。然后去了他潜逃出国后主要活动的城市，是这个国家最北的地方，有大片互相连通的湖泊。松阳老师曾在这个湖边召集会议。我现在正在湖边，给你写这封信。附近有摩天轮和植物温房，湖很大，望不到头，像海。风很大，是凉的。  
“是的，你可以说，我仍然在追寻那个人的脚步。可是，到此为止了。直到写完这封信，就彻底结束了。我们认识的松阳老师，是他人生的最后阶段，也是他最温柔的微笑。他作为一个反叛者，当然不可能是清白的。我也不指望他是清白的。只是从资料中拼凑出的他，的确超出了我的想象。血腥的，叛离的，服务于更加糟糕的力量的。在这里我见到了他的第一个学生，可以说是我们的大师兄。他被判处了终身监禁，生了重病，满头白发，眼下青黑，像已死之人。他告诉我了一些往事，我不欲跟你说具体的事例，因为这些困扰我又做了很多天的噩梦。  
“作为他最后的学生，我们是应该继承他的志愿的。你继承了他最积极、光明的意愿，银时更像他的迷茫，或者是贯彻他所说的‘各自都有适合自己的正确的道路’，而我，确实是妄想秉承他的颠覆的。不破不立，只有在进行彻底的破坏之后，才能建立新的洁净的秩序，才能像你所追求的那样光明磊落。彻底的黑暗之后才能迎来黎明，现在的晦涩混沌没有尽头，我曾经是这样认为的。但是世事比我之前看到的要复杂得多，杀死旧世界需要付出的代价是之后的新世界无法弥补的。  
“你可以称之为偶像和愿望的破灭。这对我的打击很大，但是也使我清醒。我最幼稚的一点，就在于因为憧憬着一个人，而去信仰他的布道。你不一样，你最初看到的，就是客观存在的事物和可以抽离出来的道理，而不是充满动摇和暧昧的个人。  
“我再也不会只注视和信仰某个‘人’了。  
“但是你，我是否可以说，我还有你？在懵懂的时候我就擅自和你建立了深刻的羁绊，我只能信任你，难以用理性看待你。我起誓，你是我人生中最后一个信仰和依赖的人，只有你能给我宽慰，让我释怀。是否可以让我这样爱你？你是否可以给我这样宽容的爱？  
“我给你寄去了戒指。原本想当面，亲自给你，但现在时间不允许我回国，而我等不到明年了。我必须现在就把戒指交予你，给你我的承诺和渴求。你是否可以爱我？  
“若可以，就请戴上这枚戒指吧。如果不行，就放到一边，不要还给我。我给出去的，就不会再收回来了。”

桂放下信纸，戴上戒指。他吻了吻戒指，自言自语道：“我正是这样爱你。”


	24. Chapter 24

桂给高杉打了电话，说自己接受他的戒指，不过因为专业问题，不能一直戴手上，就去配了条链子，当项链戴。他语气平淡，高杉回应得也平淡，紧巴巴地哦了一声，“别弄丢了”在舌尖绕一圈又吞了回去，当真是难为情了。挂了电话，咂摸了一会儿，又美滋滋地想，戴了我的戒指就是我的人了。桂猝不及防收到戒指，觉得被人捷足先登，从气势上矮人一截，寻思着也要给高杉买个差不多的，等他回国的时候就给他戴上，绝对不准摘下来。  
戒指挂在脖子上，在胸口晃荡。桂没刻意掩饰，银白色的链子从衬衫领口露出来。伊丽莎白眼尖，瞧见那点光芒，撑着一双大眼，打字问：桂怎么突然戴项链了。桂说，高杉送的。伊丽莎白继续打字表示羡慕，羡慕完了又有点忧虑。他跟桂做了三年多的室友，关系好得很，两个人又都是抓着直球往对方脸上砸完还要再碾两下的性子，于是很直白地说：这是你们异国的第三年了吧？去年他回来了，陪你泡图书馆，今年没回？他想把你套牢了，你确定他没问题？看上去不像能安分守己的。桂隔着衣服摸摸戒指，笑得十分爽朗：“没问题。要是他敢劈腿，就算追到宇宙尽头我也要弄死他。”  
哪里还有半分以前端庄大方让他自由的意思。

大四最后一年，对于高杉来说，说快也挺快。桂那次给他回完电话之后，高杉主动结束了心理咨询。他觉得这位咨询师确实给了一些非常不错的引导，让他萌生了到处去走走看看的想法，让他主动向桂确认亲密关系。而现在是时候结束了，他已经决定放下对于松阳的心结，准备向前走了。秋季学期大家忙着申请研究生，或者找工作，各自埋头准备材料，聚众喝酒飞叶子的趴少了很多。打印了简历买了西装去面试，努力在自己的学生生涯里挖出一点社会人的潜质展示给雇主们评价。降了温，落了雪，考完几次试就是圣诞假。春季学期开学高杉就开始着手准备毕业论文，先找好导师，选题废了三个，论文一轮一轮地改，文件夹里命名后缀从1.0一直存到6.2.3.1。他不准备在这边继续读研或工作，于是很佛系地往国内的公司投了几封简历，也没很多回应。冰雪消融，草长莺飞，高杉从教授办公室出来，下午三点的阳光正好。他在楼下的长椅上坐了会儿，旁边有几棵树，叶子还没冒出来，树梢结了花，细细碎碎的淡粉色花瓣一簇簇的，闻不到香味，一阵风刮来，花瓣簌簌地跟着飘落。还有两个月不到就是毕业典礼，想想这三年间在这个学校，总是隔着些陌生。作为学生，他来这里的真正目的却不全是学习，虽然他现在的GPA足够拿第一等级的荣誉学位毕业。他过着自己的生活，来游荡一圈，消磨几年人生，时时扪心自问。学习的知识，接受的教诲，结交的友人，都是从不同方面认识自己的镜子。然而这不是一场镜花水月。他在这里跨越了二十岁的那条线，不敢说程度有多深，但的确是成为了一个相对更成熟的人。他开玩笑似的叫桂来参加毕业典礼，桂一本正经地发愁说时间排不开，我是真的很想来，但是实在没办法。反倒是高杉安慰了他几句。  
医学院的本科有六年，读到大四，以前的朋友们都要毕业了，不管是工作还是读研，都是马上就要进入人生的新阶段，而自己还有两年。桂终于觉得有点难熬。但是心里又清楚，自己选择这一行，沉没成本和机会成本都是比较高昂的。只能叹口气，深呼吸，想想手头的奖学金，继续埋头苦读。一次通话的时候桂的电脑里在公放最近网络里红起来的小歌手的歌曲，哐啷哐啷的。高杉听到了，有点惊讶，这不太像桂的偏好。桂说的确不是，但是现在好像很红，我感受学习一下，以免太落后。高杉沉默了一下，告诉桂，这个小姑娘所有的歌，都是万齐作的曲。桂震惊：“我记得他不是学小提琴的么？这...画风差得有点大。”高杉说：“人家也好这一口，别把人限定得太死。”顺便聊到武市考研还在等录取结果，如果能考上的话，想毕业后去当政客的幕僚。又子前段时间说有部电视剧叫她去试镜，后来没消息了，不知道这丫头哪里搞砸了。桂没吭声，心想，我倒是知道为什么，因为她把片方投资商给打了。  
有天晚上桂读书读得头昏脑涨，接到一个陌生号码的来电，接听之后一个慌慌张张的女声，对方报了三遍家门桂才反应过来，是那个来岛又子。她说她这边有个人受了伤，不好明目张胆地送去医院，搜肠刮肚想了一圈，只认识桂这么一个跟医院有关联的，看能不能拜托他帮个忙。桂联系了之前见习的医院，自己也过去了，接了又子和伤者往急诊送。伤者是个中年男性，处于昏迷状态，身上的西装看起来就很贵，然而皱巴巴的，还染了血。诊断出来轻度脑震荡，鼻梁骨折，腹部软组织挫伤。诊疗室外又子抱臂坐着，妆有点花，身上衣服也乱糟糟的。桂猜到七八分是怎么回事，给她买了热巧克力。又子啜着热饮，出于礼貌，跟桂大概说了一遍来龙去脉，去一个电视剧组试镜，本来结果还不错，今天突然被叫去跟投资方吃饭，然后那个臭傻逼就非蹭来独处，性骚扰，要搞潜规则，然后自己一没控制好就动手了。又子双手合十向桂表示感谢，以及拜托他不要告诉高杉这件事，挺尴尬的。桂答应了。其实以前高中的时候，他跟又子没说过几句话。或许是之前自己给她留言让她想起来自己还有这么个读医的朋友的朋友？她和印象中的好像也不太一样，但又好像有迹可循。

高杉父母一起出席了他的毕业典礼，兴高采烈地拍了不少照片。身后是草坪和茂密的树荫，被虚化成一片碧绿，高杉穿着黑色的学士袍，戴着学士帽，帽子上挂着穗儿。他用发胶把一边的刘海梳到后面，露出额头和眉眼，笑着看向镜头，在五月的阳光中隐去了一贯的尖锐和嘲讽，难得地显出年轻人的英气蓬勃。他和其他毕业生坐在一起，一大片乌泱乌泱的背影中，他侧着头跟人说话，干干净净的半张脸也是显眼的。他大步走上台去领毕业证书，宽大的袖口和下摆飘到身后，相当潇洒。  
桂祝贺他顺利毕业，看到他和父母的合照，又有点心虚。  
“你要回国，你爸妈怎么想？好不容易出来了，毕业了又要回去...”  
“他们说随便我。而且再过几年，他们任期满了，也是要回国的。”  
桂不敢说高杉是不是为了自己回来的。高杉当年走的时候，看似黏黏糊糊，实则决绝。那么晚才知会自己，分明是早就下定了决心（没错身为一个记仇的巨蟹座至今耿耿于怀）。现在说要回来，也没跟桂商量过。或许是想回来，和自己在一起，也有可能是有一些想做的事情，只有回来了才能做到。为了恋人而改变自己生活和发展的城市确实有些儿女情长，但也无可厚非。桂决定不去深究其中有百分之多少是因为自己。  
总之，欢欣鼓舞地准备迎接他回来就好了。

高杉毕业后，搬到父母家里，陪他们住了一个月。房子在城郊，每天早上起来，绕着小区跑一圈，回家吃麦片沙拉或者三明治，读读书，写写东西，修身养性。做父母的看儿子现在状态挺不错，心平气和的，觉得他自己一个人在这儿也无聊，没什么社会活动，就赶他回去，该干嘛干嘛，好歹有一点身为成年社会人的自觉，发光发热去。于是高杉和来时一样，拎着一大一小两个箱子，登上了回国的旅程。  
飞机上他没睡着，昏昏沉沉了两三个小时。机舱里空气干燥，灯光调暗了。他坐在靠窗的位置，戴着耳机，伴着音乐，看着高空中漂浮的白云和晚霞，深蓝和橙光。他困在座位里，仿佛置身于深海的潜艇，感觉骨头在生锈。而外面自由无限，光芒万丈。  
他拉下遮光板，阖上眼。

高杉这次终于买了周末的机票，桂简直想感谢他全家，自己不用通完宵或者翘课从学校赶来接机了。他把高杉送他的戒指戴在无名指上，踩着飞机降落的点儿到了机场，在接机口等了二十分钟后终于感到望眼欲穿。从国际航班下来的旅客大多相似，推着堆了数个行李箱的手推车，带着风尘仆仆的憔悴和疲倦，难以分辨谁是谁，桂生怕自己已经错过了高杉。又等了十分钟，他开始焦灼起来。他在家里准备好了戒指，也是一个素圈，在内侧刻了“K”，是要亲手给高杉戴上的；他还打印了一本相簿，选取了从高杉出国至今，给他发的照片，或者重要的聊天记录的截图，背面写了自己当时相应地在做什么，或者有什么想法。  
从前羞于说出口的，或者匆匆一个念头在脑子里转了个圈就被其他琐事埋没的，如今就算迟到，也要换种方式表达出来，让对方了解到。  
但是你为什么还没有来见我？  
桂焦虑地抓紧栏杆。手机里最后一条消息是高杉大半个小时前发来的，说刚落地。  
他迫切地需要见到他，想拥抱他，想拉他的手，牵着他一起回家，沿着那条他们一起走了快二十年的街道，在十字路口左转，走过一家便利店，一家单车铺，两家肩并肩手挽手的房地产公司铺面，一家门牌漆字都快要剥落的文印店。高杉穿着浅色的衬衫，周身朦胧着一层柔和的光晕。他们在丁字路口右转，进入那个现在房价相当不菲的学区房小区，上楼，开门，一起跌入窗帘紧闭的黑暗的房间，给他戴上戒指，亲吻彼此的手指，然后嘴唇，然后身体。相互爱抚的时候才感觉到，对方的骨骼更舒展了，肌肉更紧实，是一具完全成熟的躯体了。他们一起回到最熟悉的地方，回到过去，回到未来，回到彼此身边。  
这是最终的重逢。  
桂在重逢前难以忍受地思念着高杉，仿佛心房被撕裂，指尖在滴血。  
而高杉的身影终于出现在到达大厅的接机口，桂遥遥一眼便看到了他。如桂所愿，他穿着浅色的衬衫，戴着黑色的眼罩。桂没叫他，看着他和别人一样，推着手推车走出来，微微抬着下巴，张望着迎接自己的人。很快他也看到桂，停住脚步。桂没有走上去，两个人隔着一段不近不远的距离，注视着对方，像雾里看花，水中望月。

高杉笑了，眼角舒展开来，

“嗨。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 201709-201805


End file.
